The Mistake
by xuniversalx
Summary: I was sent down here to die, but I didn't. He saved me. Why? I have no idea. I didn't come up from the box like the others. I was dropped. I'm not a male like the others. I'm a female. I don't have zero memory like the others. I remember my brother. And I think I might be in love with my saviour. Who am I? My name is Estelle, the mistake.
1. Chapter 1

If you're reading this, it probably means I'm dead. I don't know who you are or how you got a hold of this but chances are you know who I am. My name is Estelle. Some call me the mistake. This is my story.

~o~

A man dragged my limp, unconscious body to the edge of the helicopter door. The helicopter was right above a maze out in the middle of the desert. He pulled the large door open and took a breath before pushing me out.

A griever below me saw my falling body. It roared before it jumped up and swallowed me whole.

~o~

The doors of the maze opened. Minho smiled at Newt. "Maybe we'll see a griever today" Newt made a sarcastic face. "If we do I'm using you as bait"  
>They ran side by side into the maze, turning without thought. Suddenly Minho stopped. "Do you smell that?" Newt sniffed the air. "Blood? Or crap?" "Mix of both I think" Minho grinned.<p>

Newt turned the corner and immediately covered his mouth. "What the hell is that"

There lied huge puddle of blood and what appeared to be guts. But that wasn't what Newt and Minho were staring at. It was what was in the puddle.

A limp body lay in the middle of the puddle, although you could hardly tell what it was considering it was covered in guts and blood.

Minho walked toward the body. "Is that...a person?"

Newt squinted. "I think its a child. The body's quite small"

Minho swallowed. He lifted up the body and examined it for a bit. "It's a girl" he said, confused.

"How the hell did she get here?" said Newt. "Is she dead?"

Minho felt her neck, looking for a pulse. "Hardly. Should we bring her back to camp?" "We can't just leave her out here" Minho shrugged. "Alright, but you're carrying her. I don't wanna touch anymore of what ever she was in"

Newt groaned before taking her, or should I say, _my_ body.

~o~

My eyes shot open and I immediately started gasping for air. The voices. They were everywhere.

Then I realized the voices weren't in my head; they were real.

I looked around. About 4 boys around my age were standing around me. One of them handed me a cup of water. "Drink. You're probably dehydrated. You've been sleeping for a whole day and a half"

Hesitantly, I took the cup and drank. "Where-" I said choking on the first word I said "-am I?"

"You're safe now. Out of the maze" said a tall boy. I assumed he was the leader, and I was correct. "I'm Alby, the leader of this camp. Jeff is the one that nursed you back to health"

"You make me seem so feminine" Jeff said as I handed the cup back.

He pointed to a black haired boy. He appeared to be from Asia. "This is Minho. He was one of the people that found you in the maze" Korea. Judging from the name, he's defiantly from Korea.

Alby patted a tall, blonde boy on the shoulder. "This is Newt. Second in command. He was the other person that found you in the maze"

Newt gave me a smile. "You might want to bathe. You're covered in blood. And guts. And you smell like you're decaying" He had a British accent.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks for the tip"

"So, what happened to you? Can you remember anything?" asked Minho.

I thought for a while. "The only thing I remember is being swallowed whole by this...I don't even know what it was. But it was nasty"

"A Griever" said Newt. "How'd you escape"

I thought again. My memory was all blurred. "I believe I squeezed its heart. Actually I have no idea what it was, but I probably did something inside it that made the griever throw up"

"It threw up blood and guts. Wonderful" said Newt gagging a bit.

"If you're feeling better, you should probably bathe. There's a small lake in the forest. You can wash off there" said Alby. "Minho can show you the way"

"Actually, I want to go back to the spot I found her at. There may be a clue to how to get out of here" said Minho.

"Then Newt will show you the way"

"Aren't there any females here that can show me where the lake is?" I asked.

Newt shook his head. "You're the only girl here. Look, just go bathe. We'll explain everything after, okay?"

~o~

I had just finished washing my jacket and pants in the river.

My outfit consisted of a thin, black jacket with a white, half sleeved shirt underneath. My jacket protected my shirt from any blood staining it. My jeans were soaked in blood, but luckily it didn't stain.

As my jacket and jeans dried, I washed my hair and face. My hair was quite long. It reached the middle of my back and was a dark brown colour.

I rinsed my face with water. When I opened my eyes, I saw my reflection in the river. Although there was still a bit of blood left, you could clearly tell I was from Asia. I looked extremely pale. This made my grey eyes stand out even more. They looked like steel.

Thats when I realized something. How am I supposed to leave. I have no pants on. I can't just walk around in my underwear, and on top of that, everyone here is a male. I mentally face palmed. What the hell do I do.

Something hit my back. I turned around to see Newt with his back facing toward me. "Put those pants on and follow me. Those were the smallest pair I could find. You really shouldn't go into the camp without any pants, although I don't think any of the Gladers will mind"

I looked at the pants. They looked like they would fit me. I slipped them on and walked to Newt.

He turned to look at me. Suddenly, he raised an eyebrow. "You look at lot like Minho. Minus the hair colour. And the eyes. And the shape of the face. And-"

"I look like him because I'm asian?" I cut him off. "Okay. I see how it is. Twat"

As I walked toward the Glade, I heard Newt laugh.

The rest of the day was a blur. And completely boring. Tours. Rules. Stories. More Rules. Ugh.

And then the night came. That's when everything happens.

~o~

"A party?" I said to Alby. "What for?"

"You obviously" he replied. "Whenever a new greenie arrives, we throw a party. Even if you didn't come like the rest of us, you're still one of us"

"Alright!" he said. "Light 'er up!"

A group of boys around the large pyramid of sticks threw torches at it, lighting it on fire.

There were groups everywhere, each doing something different. Some were eating, some were wrestling, some were just talking. I didn't want to approach any.

Someone tapped my back. I turned to see Minho holding a spear. "Wanna try?" He grinned.

Newt and a another boy, Gally I believe, laughed. "I bet she couldn't even lift that thing"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Let's see you try"

Minho gripped the spear and aimed at the target, which was approximately 20 feet away. He threw it, and it was a bullseye.

Newt whistled. "Perfect as always"

Gally returned with Minho's spear in his hand. "Wanna try greenie?"

Hesitantly, I took the spear. "Look at that. I can actually lift it"

I lifted it above my shoulder and looked at the target. Just throw it, I told myself. And I did. Where did it land? Inches from the centre. Yup. Fluke. Not that the Gladers seem to care.

They cheered and patted my back. I gave small smiles. Gally patted my head. "Not bad greenie"

Greenie? No. I remembered. "Estelle"

"What" said Minho.

"Estelle. My name. I remember"

The Gladers started whooping and cheering again. I had to smile.

I was overcome with joy. For what reason? I had no idea.

~o~

I woke up quite early the next day. The sun was peaking over the walls of the maze.

I explored the Glade. It was actually beautiful. Kept in good condition. Thats when I came across the names.

The names of every Glader was carved into the wall. I ran my fingers across a certain name. _Minho_. Why was the writing so familiar? Why was _he _so familiar?

"You have a thing for me, don't you, love?" Newt was standing behind me. I could almost feel him grinning.

I looked to where my fingers had fallen. They had slipped away from Minho's name and fallen onto Newt's. Great.

I turned to face him. "Of course! I'm totally in love with someone I just met!"

"No need for sarcasm" he said still grinning. "How do you feel?"

"Just cheeky" I said.

"Again with your 'british words'"

Suddenly, there was a pounding in my head. I let out a pained groan and my hands shot to my temples.

"You okay, love?" said Newt. He was on his knees to get a better look at my face. "Bloody hell, you're pale as a ghost"

The pain wouldn't stop. My head was pounding. I was gasping for air.

Then I saw darkness.

~o~

_Faces everywhere. Screens. Holograms? Brains? What the hell is this._

_Minho? He looks younger. Is he calling to me? I can't hear anything over the whispering. He's telling me something. What's he trying to say._

_Wait. I can hear him. Why won't the whispering stop. "Noona!" What does that mean. Isn't that Korean for-_

"Estelle!"

My eyes shot open. Newt was looking at me with a concerned look.

He exhaled and sat down on a nearby chair. "You scared the shit out of me. What the bloody hell happened"

I felt my head. I was lying down on the same bed as when I first woke up in the Glade. Same infirmary.

"Unnie..." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" said Newt.

My eyes widen. I sat up. "Oh my god. Unnie. I remember"

Newt sat up bent down to look at me. "Are you alright, love?"

I looked up at him. "Minho called me Noona"

"Unnie" said Newt, confused. "What the hell does that mean"

"It means-"

Jeff burst through the door. "What happened to Estelle?"

"GET OUT F***TARD"


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get to tell Newt what Noona meant.

I decided to shake it off. It was probably a dream. I was probably sick. That's what Jeff told me.

The next few days were uneventful. Dull and boring.

The only interesting thing that happened was I found two blanks books. One of them I used to write new information in, such as information about Grievers. The other I used as a diary, although you would know that, as you're currently reading it.

I was in the middle of building myself a hut (obviously I can't sleep with the other Gladers. They're all males) when Newt called me down.

"I was trying to thatch my roof" I said brushing the dirt off my pants. Newt gave me a small smile. "Follow me, thatcher"

He lead me to the wall with all the Gladers names on it and handed me a dagger. "Sign your name. You're officially a Glader"

I took the dagger and looked at the wall. Where should I sign.

I guess Newt could tell what I was thinking because he pointed at a blank space beneath his name. "Sign here"

It was a decent space.

I inhaled and started to carve my name as neatly as possible. It was quite feminine, considering the letters were nearly cursive and I took an extra five minutes to make sure that my letters weren't rough.

Newt laughed when he saw my finished product. "Perfectionist, aren't you, love?"

I scoffed and handed him the dagger. "I have to get back to thatching my roof"

He pushed the dagger back. "Keep it. You seem pretty defenceless"

~o~

About three weeks passed.

I spent most of my time with Newt. In the beginning, it was fun. He showed me things. We goofed off. Slowly, things started getting dull. He went into the maze more often. I started getting more hot headed.

I avoided Minho. I couldn't get the dream out of my head. But it was just that; a dream. Being called Unnie doesn't mean I'm actually his Unnie.

I was bored out of my mind. There was absolutely nothing to do in the Glade. Nothing to record in my data book. Nothing to write about in my diary.

I've taken a couple looks into the maze a couple times, but I've never stepped inside of it. Although, I really wanted to.

One day, while we were gardening, I decided to ask Newt about his position. "How did you get chosen to be a runner?"

He looked up at me. "Why? Are you considering being a runner?" I shrugged. "It seems better. You know, running around in the maze. I'd rather do something adventurous than stay in here for the rest of my life."

Newt shoved his shovel into the ground and gave me a serious look. "You've only been here three weeks. If you can't survive three weeks, you're not going to be able to handle the future. I've been here nearly three years and you've already complained more than me. Learn to live with it" "You didn't answer my question" He groaned. "You're not going to get chosen. Why would Alby let a girl, the only girl I might add, into the maze?"

I looked at the maze doors. Minho and Ben entered the Glade at a steady running pace. I wonder how fast they can run. I looked at Newt. I wonder how fast _he _can run.

"It's getting late. We should probably go and get dinner" said Newt.

I didn't eat dinner that night. I put it in my bag. This has been going on for a while now. Luckily the food hasn't gone bad yet.

Tomorrows the day. I'm going into the maze. I don't care what anyone else says. Some might see me as ungrateful. After all, they saved me. I should stay and help them. But I don't belong here. I should've died in the maze. Maybe going back in will make things go back to normal.

~o~

I woke up earlier than usual. The sun was hardly out, so it was still quite dark.

I gathered my things and left my hut.

The maze should be opening soon. Hopefully no one will wake up.

There was a loud screeching sound as the maze opened.

I bit my lip. What was I feeling? Fear? Excitement? Guilt? Whatever it was, I loved the rush.

I cracked my neck and was about to run when someone grabbed my hand. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

I let out a frustrated groan. Why did he have to catch me, out of all people. I turned to face the blonde British boy.

"Why are you so persistent" he said with a raised voice. "You'll die out there. And plus, you don't know the way around"

I scoffed. Yes I do. I've seen Minho's model of the maze. I've drawn a copy in my data book. I've memorized most of it already. "Newt, just let me go"

"Why the bloody hell would I let you go into the maze. You're not even a runner" "Look. I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm not supposed to be here. I was dropped in the maze for a reason. I should've died in the maze. I was supposed to be eaten by the Griever. You weren't supposed to find me. The creators want me gone. Leaving would be better. There shouldn't be any females here, and yet I'm standing in the Glade. I'm a mistake"

Newt stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His expression was somewhat shocked. "How much have you rehearsed that"

I smiled. "So, can I leave or not?" Newt sighed. "Theres no stopping you, is there?" I shook my head. "Fine. If I can't stop you, I'll go with you"

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Newt shrugged. "Why not? I'm a runner. I know the maze better than you. And I can get us back before the maze closes. Now, let's go before anyone sees us. Make sure to keep up, okay?"

I couldn't believe it. But I wasn't rejecting the offer. I nodded.

I followed him into the maze.

We were jogging at a steady pace. Contrary to my tiny, slim body, I was actually quite fit. I tried my hardest to add cardio to my everyday schedule.

"So" said Newt jogging beside me. "Where exactly do you want to go?" "The spot you found me at"

He looked at me. "Why. I bet theres still guts there" "Exactly" "Okay, you're a odd girl"

I laughed. "I just want to see the Grievers organs" I stopped jogging "Oh my god. You're right. That sounded disgusting"

~o~

By the time we reached our destination, the sun was high in the sky. It was probably around 3.

We should've reached our destination at 10 A.M, but I wanted to explore the maze, and Newt kept on losing me.

I looked at the now-dried blood. I knelt down next to it and examined it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Estelle?" said Newt slightly disgusted by the sight. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't want anyone to notice that you're gone"

"I just want to figure something out" I said. "Do you know if there are any Griever corpses in the maze?"

"Thankfully no, not that I know of" said Newt. He kneeled down next to me. "What exactly do you want to figure out?"

"I want to find out if Grievers are actually living things. I'm not 100% sure if this blood is theirs. I remember how they look, and they don't look natural at all" I opened my data book and flipped to the section I made for Grievers. I had drawn a picture of a Griever, or at least how I remember it.

Newt whistled. "You got some talent, don't you, love?"

I let out a small laugh. "Thanks. But back to the Grievers. If you look at their legs, you can clearly tell that they're mechanical. I've been thinking about this a lot recently and I made two hypothesis'. The first one is that the specific Griever that ate me had prosthetic legs. But judging by their violent nature, I doubt anyone would want to give one prosthetic legs. My second hypothesis is that the creators that put us here also made the Grievers and placed them in the maze. For what reason, I currently have no idea"

"Okay" said Newt. "Say that the creators made the Grievers. What would they be made from?"

I didn't have enough time to answer as we heard footsteps approaching, as well as voices.

"Shit" said Newt. He motioned for me to stand up and follow him. We ran. Just as we turned, Minho and Alby appeared.

Newt placed a finger over his lips, telling me to be silent.

"What did you want to look at this for" asked Alby. "You already 'examined it' two weeks ago" "Maybe theres something I didn't see. You can never be too sure" Minho replied.

Newt took my arm and we silently ran as far as we could.

When we were far out of ear shot, Newt looked at his watch. "I think we should start heading back now. The doors will be closing in an hour or so"

I looked at his watch. 5 P.M. Already? How long have we been in here?

I opened my data book and wrote down the following.

_Grievers seem to have internal organs. This means that they are, in fact, living things. Or they should be. They have mechanical features to them. Some are placed inside the Griever, and some are placed outside. It is currently unknown how they came to be._

I sighed. "Grievers only come out at night, right?" Newt raised an eyebrow. "Yes. If not, we would all be dead. Why?" I shrugged. "No reason"

He gave me a suspicious look. "Alright then" He didn't sound too sure. "Let's get back to the Glade. Make sure no one sees you when you enter, alright?"

~o~

"Hurry up Newt!" I yelled. It was getting way too late. The doors would be closing any minute.

He caught up to me. "This is all your fault! We shouldn't have stopped to look at the corpse"

While we were on our way to the doors, we found a Grievers corpse. Obviously I stopped to look at it. I ended up spending more time there than I would've liked.

"You could've told me that I spent like 40 minutes there!"

He let out a frustrated groan. We turned the corner and saw the doors closing. It seems no one knew we were gone, because there was no crowd. "Run!"

We ran for our lives in the most literal sense. We were going to make it. We just needed to squeeze throu-

My thoughts were interrupted by a pounding in my head. I fell to my knees in pain. Newt didn't seem to notice. I gasped for air. What the hell is this. Why does this always happen at the worst times.

I couldn't stand. My legs were weak. I couldn't think. My head was pounding. I couldn't breathe. The air was being sucked out of my lungs.

I looked up and saw Newt squeeze through the doors. Thats when he realized that I wasn't behind him. He turned and saw me on the ground.

"ESTELLE"

That was the last thing I heard before the doors closed.

I was trapped in here.

I was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the wonderful comments! It warms my heart to know that you guys actually enjoy my story! I'm going to try to reply to the comments/reviews in this bolded area before each chapter begins.**

**Also, I need a name for a new male character. If you have any suggestions, please tell me in the review section. I'll make sure to give you credit if I use your name!**

**Une Fan: AWWW thank you so much! Newt is my favourite character too, so I just had to write a fan fiction about him! And don't worry, your English is amazing!**

**softball007: Thank you! I tried to make my story different from the others as there are a lot of NewtXOC stories around. As for Minho and Estelle, you'll just have to wait and see :P**

* * *

><p>I stood there, just staring at the doors. The moment they closed, the pain went away.<p>

I touched my right temple. It wasn't a coincidence. It couldn't be. Headaches don't just come and go that quickly.

There was a ear piercing roar from the maze. I should get going. But, where would I go?

I looked up. Can Grievers climb? How far up does the maze go? Should I visit the corpse?

The questions wouldn't stop. Then I thought of something; what would happen to Newt? He broke the rules to help me. No one has ever survived a night in the maze, so he probably thinks I'm as good as dead. Would he get punished?

I rubbed my temples. Why was I so concerned about him? I was the one that was stuck in the maze.

I opened my data book and looked at the map of the maze. If I wanted to explore, this was the time. The roar sounded far away, and there weren't any other sounds after that.

I decided to find a place to stay. I marked where the corpse was on my map, so I could always find my way back there.

I found a wall in the maze that was covered by thick vines from top to bottom. I pulled on one. It seemed strong enough to hold me.

After placing my things back into my bag, I started climbing. I was a natural. Plus, I have a small build and I'm quite light. I believe I'm around 160 cm tall. I know, I'm tiny for someone who's around 16 years old.

30 minutes passed. I had climbed most of the way up, and I was exhausted. I couldn't climb anymore. I took several vines and braided them together. After securing them, I tied the vines around my waist as comfortably as possible. Hopefully it would hold for the night. I wouldn't want to fall to my death in the middle of the night.

Another roar echoed through the maze. It's starting. The Grievers are coming out.

I looked at my wrist. Newt had given me his watch 9 P.M. Thats the time that Grievers start to come out. I should record that in my data book.

After having some dinner, I tried to go to sleep. I couldn't. Not with the Grievers around. I took a deep breath and looked down. The ground was so far down, and yet I could still see the Grievers clearly. They were huge. My drawing was spot on.

I let out a little accomplished sigh. Bad idea. No. Worst idea ever.

The Griever looked up. Right at me.

I froze. I couldn't move. I had concealed myself in vines a little while earlier but what if it saw me? What if it could climb? I could hardly breathe.

The Griever wasn't moving. It was just staring at me. Maybe it was staring at the vines.

There was a ear piercing roar from the other side of the maze. The Grievers head turned toward the sound. Suddenly, it started running.

Where was it going? Truthfully, I didn't care one bit.

I waited until I could no longer hear the footsteps, or whatever they have as feet, were no longer audible.

I let out a large sigh. I was holding my breath for longer than I thought.

After I double checked that the vine was secure, I closed my eyes.

I'm not sure how long it took, but eventually I managed to fall asleep.

~o~

I didn't have a good morning.

I have a habit of stretching after I wake up, and I guess I had forgotten that I was tied up. The vines went loose during the night, so the moment I stretched, the vine snapped.

I screamed as I fell toward the ground. I grabbed a couple vines before I hit the ground, so the impact wasn't as bad as I had anticipated, although it was still painful as hell.

Groaning, I stood up. I rubbed my back and stretched a little. Tomorrow I would be sore, thats for sure.

Then I realized something. I survived. I didn't die. I spent a whole night in the maze and I didn't get eaten.

I was so overcome by joy that I nearly laughed.

I opened my data book and looked at the map. I was going to get in so much trouble when I got back to the Glade. I might as well examine the corpse while I can.

~o~

I sat down beside the corpse and stared at it in awe.

It was disgusting yet fascinating at the same time.

I took a deep breath. I reached toward the Griever, ready to dissect it.

Thats when I heard it.

A horrible cracking sound. It sent shivers up my spine. Then came the scream. The voice was all too familiar.

"Newt!" I ran toward the scream as fast as I could.

I turned a corner. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

Newt laid there, his body bloody and his leg ankle twisted at a abnormal angle.

I ran to him and sat down beside him. "Holy shit. Newt. What the hell" My voice was cracking.

My hands trembled as I reached toward him.

I lifted his head and rested it on my thigh. His head was bleeding. I ripped a piece off of my shirt and used it to wipe the blood away. I wasn't too worried about the head wound though. They always bleed a lot more than other wounds, no matter how small the head wound is.

I saw a large gash on his arm, so I took the fabric and tied it above the wound as tightly as possible. The wound would defiantly need stitches.

"I have to get you back to camp" I said to him, even though he couldn't hear me.

I lifted him onto my back as gently as I could. He let out a pained groan.

"Bare with me, Newt"

I had to get there quick, but every time I attempted to jog, Newt would let out a pained groan.

My vision was blurred due to the tears in my eyes.

Finally, I saw the exit.

"Someone! Help!" I screamed.

I stepped out of the maze.

"Estelle!" Minho ran toward me. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know" I said with a frustrated tone. "Just take Newt to the infirmary!"

~o~

I stood beside the window of the infirmary. I couldn't bring myself to enter the infirmary. I didn't want to see Newt. I didn't want to see him hurt.

"What the hell were you thinking!" yelled Minho from inside the infirmary.

I covered my ears. I didn't want to know why he jumped. I didn't want to know why he tried to kill himself.

Tears ran down my eyes. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. Why was I so upset?

I looked up and saw Minho. "Mind if I sit?"

After I shrugged, he sat down beside me and sighed.

"He thought you died" I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Minho looked at the sky. "After the doors closed, I swear to god he went crazy. He was pounding on the doors. Screaming. He thought it was his fault. He thought that you were dead for sure. It was probably the first time I saw him that upset"

I covered my eyes. "I was the one that forced him to take me into the maze" My hands sank to my cheeks. "Why did he jump?"

Minho shrugged. "No idea. He probably hated this place. Probably thought that it was a living hell. He never showed it though. You were his breaking point. You're more important to him than you know. You're his closest friend other than Alby. Losing you drove him insane. The worse part is that he believed that your death was his fault" Minho patted my shoulder. "You should probably go talk to him"

I let out a shaky sigh. "Alright"

I stood up. My legs felt weak.

I pushed the door to the infirmary open.

Newt was laying on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I thought you died" His voice was shaky.

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "Well, here I am"

He covered his eyes. "I...I found my watch. It was near some vines. Cracked. Covered in this green liquid. I thought a Griever had gotten to you" I saw a tear stream down his cheek.

I wiped the tear off his cheek. "It wasn't your fault I got stuck in the maze"

"Its my fault that you were in there in the first place. I shouldn't have let you in the maze" He looked at me. His blue eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. "I'm so sorry"

I stroked his cheek. "You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. But you need to promise me something" "Anything" "Never try anything like that again"

Newt gave me a weak smile. "I promise. But you better stop crying love"

I had never realized it, but I was literally bawling my eyes out.

I spent the rest of the day in the infirmary talking to Newt. I tried my hardest to avoid talking about the maze.

Eventually, Newt fell asleep.

"Better get back to your hut" said Minho tapping my shoulder.

"I think I'll stay here tonight" I said without looking at him.

I heard the door of the infirmary close.

For some odd reason, I couldn't stop staring at Newt.

I rested my elbow on the bed and propped my head on my head on the back of my hand.

I eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy.

I desperately needed a pillow to rest my head on, so I ended up using Newts chest.

I inhaled.

There was a odd feeling in my chest. Its been there for a while, but I was 100% sure I knew what it was.

I was developing feelings for Newt.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think its safe to say that I'm completely obsessed with writing this story XD Reading your reviews really warms my heart. All of you are so kind! Also, I modelled Dylan after the Youtuber Joe Sugg or Thatcherjoe.**

**Also, if you have any ideas that you would want me to add in the story, feel free to tell me. Leave your idea in the reviews and I'll try my hardest to incorporate it into the following chapters. I'll make sure to give you credit :)**

**softball007: Thank you for the support!**

**Une Fan: Estelle is a very level-headed character but that might be changing soon *hint hint* I've read a lot of NewtXOC stories and their relationship tends to move fast too, so it probably rubbed off on me XD Thank you so much! I'll be using the name Dylan :)**

**Shabrinasalsa: Thank you for your kind words and suggestions!**

* * *

><p><em>The faces are back. The whispering is back. Why can't I make out what they're saying?<em>

_Is that Minho? What's he trying to tell me?_

_"Noona" He touched my cheek. "Listen to them. Don't get taken away. Survive"_

_What the hell does that mean?_

_Guards burst through the door and grabbed Minho._

_"Stop!" I screamed. I couldn't move. They couldn't hear me._

_They dragged him out of the room._

_I tried to call for help. No sound came out of my mouth. What the hell is going on?_

_The scene changed._

_A large, glass tube filled with water. Someone was in it. Someone was drowning._

_Minho. He slammed the glass. He screamed. I couldn't hear him. I couldn't help him. I was useless._

"Estelle!"

My eyes shot open. It was a dream.

Newt looked at me with a concerned expression. "Are you alright? I woke up to find you crying on my chest. Did you have a nightmare?"

I wiped my eyes. "I-I'm fine. Just a little startled"

Newt didn't look convinced.

I tried to change the subject. "I have to go. Gotta spend the day in the pit. I'll see you later" I left the infirmary.

Just as I exited the infirmary, a loud mechanical sound filled the Glade. The box was coming back up.

In less than a minute, there was a large crowd around the box.

When it finally reached the top, Gally opened it and jumped it. He pulled the new greenie out and set him on the ground.

The greenie had medium length, dirty blond hair that was loosely pushed back. The sides of his head were shaved. His eyes were a piercing blue colour.

His lips parted, as if he was about to speak, but he quickly closed them as soon as he saw me. Instead, he gave me a smirk.

I looked around as if to say 'Who are you smirking at? Me?'

His attention was drawn away from me as Alby approached him.

The greenie would get the usual tour. Then the party. It was all customary.

I narrowed my eyes. There was something weird about him. He didn't look scared. He didn't look nervous. There was this feature to him that made him look suspicious, untrustworthy even. I was going to keep my eye on him, thats for sure.

After the commotion died down, I went back into the infirmary.

"Whats going on out there?" asked Newt as I came in.

"Just a new greenie. He's nothing special"

The moment those words escaped my lips, I knew I was lying to myself

~o~

Alby approached me as I was getting the bonfire ready for the party tonight.

"We need to talk"

I gave him a questioning look. "About what?" "About what you did. You clearly broke the rules and both you and Newt almost payed the price"

I let out a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry. But what's done is done. I'll take any punishment that you give me" "Good. Tonight, instead of attending the party, you'll spend the night in the pit. No food. No water. Understood?"

"Yessir" I said playfully.

Alby smiled. He was about to turn when he suddenly remembered something. "Also, Minho asked me to make you a runner. Seeing that you survived a whole night in the maze, I think you're more than capable of the job. Starting tomorrow, you're a runner" And with that, he walked away.

~o~

I didn't mind missing the party. I wasn't interested anyways. I had slept through most of it, although it was hard to have a good sleep in the pit. It was rock hard and cold in there.

I was let out of the pit by Minho at dawn. "Congratulations on becoming a runner"

"All thanks to you, bro" I said smiling. Bro? Where'd that come from. I've never even said that before.

He laughed. "You're Korean, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well then, feel free to call me Oppa"

Minho patted my shoulder before walking away.

Oppa. Like, older brother?

I thought about my dream. Was it a coincidence? I hoped so.

My eyes shifted to the maze. The doors had just opened. No runners seemed to have gone in yet.

I grabbed my pack and started for the maze.

Just as I was about to enter, I heard a shout. "Hey!"

I turned to see the greenie. "Oh. Hi"

He gave me a smile. It was supposed to be a kind gesture, but it seemed cocky, like he was trying a bit too hard. "I didn't see you at the party last night. I'm Dylan" He extended his hand.

I shook it. "Estelle" "So, what are you doing? I thought no one was allowed in the maze" "Not unless you're a runner. I just became one" "Why are you going in?"

Why do you ask so many questions? Ugh. "I just want to examine something"

His eyes flickered from my face to my pack. He wanted information. He made it so obvious. Who put him up to this? Or was he just obnoxiously curious?

"Well" I said. "I have to go. Nice meeting you Dylan"

Before he could ask any more questions, I ran into the maze.

I could almost feel his eyes burning into my back.

~o~

The day was going fairly smoothly. I had gotten some new information on Grievers after doing some experiments with the corpse.

It turns out the blood I was covered in when I was first found wasn't the Grievers blood, it was human blood. It came from inside the Griever. It had recently ate another human and it wasn't digested yet.

It was getting late, so I started to head back to the Glade.

Thats when the trouble started.

I heard footsteps. They were timed so that their foot would hit the ground when mine did. Someone was following me.

My eyes darted around. Suddenly, I sprinted.

I took sharp turns whenever I could. I had to lose them. I had studied the map so often that I memorized about a quarter of the maze. I was taking a long route back to the Glade. I wanted to see how persistent this stalker was.

They were fast. They were catching up. It seemed as if they didn't care if they were noticed anymore. They wanted to catch me.

I had just reached an intersection when something knocked me to the ground.

My breathe was knocked out of my chest. Something was pinning me onto the ground.

I looked up. Dylan. His blue eyes were staring into mine.

He was sitting on my lower stomach, his feet pinning down my arms.

He smirked. "W.I.C.K.E.D completely over estimated you"

By this point, I was gasping for air. "What the hell are you talking about?" I said between breaths.

There was so much anger in his eyes. What the hell did I ever do to him?

"I was sent here with one task" He pulled out a knife. "Kill Estelle, the mistake"

My eyes widen. "Why" I managed to choke out. I was breaking out in a sweat.

"W.I.C.K.E.D sent you here to die, but you managed to survive. I'm just here to finish the job" He traced my jaw line with the knife. "They told me to make it quick so I wouldn't get caught, but I have my own grudge against you. I want to enjoy this"

"What did I do to you?" I yelled.

The knife pierced my cheek. Blood dripped out of the small wound. "You killed her. You sat behind a screen and watched her die"

His eyes were large. They had so many emotions in them. Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. Insanity.

"What?" I tried to make my voice steady, but it came out as a wheeze.

Anger flashed across his face as he screamed. "MY SISTER"

He raised the knife. I shut my eyes and prepared for the pain.

I let out a scream as the knife impaled my stomach.

"You're going to pay" he said. His eyes were wild. His voice was shaky. His mouth was stretched into a wide smile.

He was completely insane.

I tried to scream. I tried to call for help. I couldn't make a sound. Dylan had shoved his fist into my windpipe.

My vision was becoming blurred. Is this how I'm going to die?

A tear streamed down my cheek.

Then, I thought of someone. Newt.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off my body.

I gasped for air. My head was pounding. I looked around aimlessly.

Thats when I saw it.

Minho had tackled Dylan off me and was currently pinning him against the wall.

He was saying something, but all I could hear were murmured voices.

Minho punched Dylan in the jaw, knocking him out. He spun on his heel and lifted me up bridal style.

I could faintly make out what he was saying. "_I got you Noona"_

The wound stung. Dylan had cut a large gash on my right arm when Minho had tackled him off.

I was losing too much blood.

The last thing I saw was Minho yelling for help before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads up, I might not be post as much partially because I'm having a little bit of a writers block. I planned out the base of the story, I'm just having a bit of ****trouble figuring out how to write it so that it's interesting. On top of that, school is starting soon so I might only post once or twice per week. I'll try to make the chapters over 1,500 words.**

**Guest: Awh, thanks! I wanted to keep the story similar to the book/movie because I felt like it would make the readers more comfortable. If you want, I'll make his limp lighter :)**

**Bella Elizabeth: Thank you! I'll try to write chapters faster. I actually write chapters in advance and edit them before posting them. I'll try to post them faster, as I usually post them 3 days after writing them :)**

**Une Fan: I'm actually regretting putting so much in that chapter because I feel like this chapter is a little empty XD Should I try to slow the story down a but because I feel like I'm rushing it. I don't want the story to be over 40 chapters long XD Thank you again!**

**Kirigaya Miyuki: OMG thanks for reminding me XD I fixed the chapters so thank you sooooooo much XD If you're curious about why Estelle remembers Minho calling her Noona (not Unnie XD) and why he tells her to call him Oppa, I'll try to explain it soon. I'll also try not to mess up again XD Thank you for the compliment though!**

**ShinigamiRekio: I've realized that I've made the mistake XD Thank you for pointing it out!**

* * *

><p><em>"You killed her. You watched her die. You did nothing"<em>

_Dylan. His skin was pale. His eyes were burning with hatred. His mouth was curved into a smile._

_He brought a knife up to his face. "All I wanted was to be happy"_

_He opened his mouth and rested the knife on his lower lip. In a sawing motion, he cut the sides of his mouth open, carving his mouth into a permanent smile._

_It was gruesome. _

_"This is all your fault" he said. Blood was spewing out from the cuts. "You killed her. You murderer"_

_His grip on the knife tightened. "I can't sleep anymore" _

_He brought the knife to his eyes and started cutting off his eyelids. _

_I clasped my hands over my mouth to keep from vomiting._

_Make it stop. Someone, make it stop._

My eyes shot opened.

All I saw were black specks on a white background.

There was a searing pain on the right side of my stomach. My arm stung.

"You're finally awake" I turned my head to see a blurred image of Newt. He was sitting next to the bed I was on. "How do you always manage to get yourself in trouble?"

"What happened?" I felt drowsy.

"From what Minho told us, Dylan tried to kill you" he said in a serious voice. "He managed to get back to the Glade before the maze doors shut. I believe he's in the pit at the moment. Minho saved your life"

I should be grateful to Minho. He saved me. But for some reason I wish he hadn't.

Dylans voice was still in my head. I killed his sister. I'm a murderer.

~o~

Every night, I would wake up screaming. I would be drenched in sweat and tears would be streaming out of my eyes.

The nightmares wouldn't stop. Its been a week since Dylan had tried to murder me.

Three days after the incident, I was walking by the pit.

Dylans hand shot out and grabbed my foot. "Bring her back. Give her back to me!"

I had started hyperventilating. He scared me. He scared me more than anything. But whenever I saw him, I felt guilty. He cared about his sister so much, and I had taken her away from him. He had every right to hate me. He had every right to kill me.

I became scared to sleep.

It would always be the same nightmare. Dylan would carve his mouth into a permanent smile and cut off his eyelids. Every night, it would get worse. A new scenario would be added. Sometimes, he would cut off my eyelids. Other times, he would skin me. It was horrifying.

I developed insomnia. No one seemed to realize this, except Newt.

He would ask me if I was alright on a regular basis. I guess he could tell that I wasn't my usual self.

Dylan was still stuck in the pit. Alby had yet to decide if he were to be banished into the maze or not.

I hardly ate. I started losing weight. I started becoming weak..

Usually during breakfast I would wander around the Glade.

I realized that I always ended up walking by the pit. It was as if I was drawn to it.

While I walked by, I took a small peak into the pit.

The moment I looked, I immediately regretted it.

Dylan had carved his mouth into a smile. Exactly like my nightmares.

I gasped for air. Goosebumps were forming on my skin. He looked at me. "This is all your fault. I want my life back. I want my sister back"

His smile stretched out. "I want to see your blood spill. I want to be soaked in your blood" His eyes widened. "Thats my dream" He let out an insane laugh.

I clasped my hand over my mouth. I was going to vomit. My stomach churned. Tears started to form in my eyes.

I ran into the forest. I found the closest bush, ducked behind it and started throwing up.

My nightmare was becoming reality.

~o~

I spent the rest of the day in the maze. I tried to find new information that was actually useful, but my mind was wandering elsewhere.

I walked lifelessly into the Glade. Today was the day that Alby would announce Dylan's fate.

For some odd reason, I hoped that he would spend the rest of his days in the pit instead of being banished to the maze. He didn't deserve to die. I was the one that caused him all the pain. I was the one that made him go insane. I'm the person that should be dead.

We all gathered around the pit. Alby stood beside Dylan's cell.

He cleared his throat. "I've taken in what Dylan has done. He tried to murder Estelle on his second day here. We're not sure of his reason, but whatever it was, he needs to be punished" Alby's eyes shifted to Dylan. He went completely insane. "There is no cure for what has happened to him. I've decided his fate"

I made eye contact with Alby. There was a pleading look in my eyes.

"Banishment into the maze"

I let out a small gasp. I felt mixed emotions.

Guilt. Relief. Fear.

The doors were closing soon, so Alby sent a couple Gladers to get ready for the banishment.

The crowd cleared out. I was the last one standing near the pit.

"You alright love?" Newt was standing beside me, using crutches as supports. "You look worried"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm fine" Lying was becoming a natural thing. It didn't seem to fool Newt.

"Your lying skills need a bit of work. Now tell me whats really going on"

"She's a murderer" said a cracked voice from the pit. "She should be banished. All of this is her fault. She sh-"

"Shut your trap, Dylan" Newt had an annoyed look on his face. "You've gone completely insane. Estelle would never kill anyone"

"How would you know? This isn't Estelle. The real Estelle was taken away when she got her memory wiped, but that doesn't take away any of her sins" Dylan growled. "Just because you people like her, you don't punish her. I can't wait to see the day when Estelle gets her memories back and kills the lot of you"

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear it because I knew he was right. I was probably a horrible person before I was sent here.

Thats probably why they sent me here to die in the first place.

"Listen here, you bloody twat" growled Newt.

"Newt" I said cutting him off. "Stop. Dylan's right. I deserve to die. I was supposed to die. I'm just-"

Newt grabbed my hand and lead me toward my hut. Although, due to his ankle, he walked at a slow pace.

After he entered, he sat on my hand-crafted chair. "What the bloody hell was that? Taking his side? What's wrong with you Estelle?"

He didn't call me love. "I was being honest. None of you knew who I was before I entered the maze. Frankly, I don't even know who I was. Dylan is the only person ever to remember who he was before he entered the maze. He knew who I was. And I.."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. Saying something was much harder than thinking something. "I...murdered his sister"

Newt looked at me in shock. "You couldn't have. You said yourself that he's crazy! He could've made up the whole thing!"

Before I could reply, someone opened my door. "Its time for Dylan's banishment. You guys might want to attend"

Newt stood up weakly. Those crutches were poorly made.

I let Newt hold on to me as we walked toward the maze doors.

Minho and Gally were in charge of bringing Dylan to the doors.

As they approached the doors, Gally left to join the Gladers that were in charge of pushing Dylan into the maze.

A strong gust of wind came from the maze. The doors were about to close.

Dylan stared at Minho. It seemed as if he was still smiling.

"Even if I don't kill her" he whispered in a low voice. "someone else will kill your beloved noona"

My eyes widened. No one else heard but me and Minho. I always had great hearing.

Minho grabbed his collar. "Don't touch Estelle. I won't let anyone take away my sister"

He pushed Dylan toward the closing doors.

Dylan let out a hysterical laugh. "If you get in the way, you'll lose your life as well"

The Gladers started pushing him in, but he raised up a hand. "Theres no need"

He walked into the maze and turned around.

Dylan looked at me. "W.I.C.K.E.D will get you"

The doors closed.

Everyone looked at me. They all heard. W.I.C.K.E.D is after me, whoever they are.

Then, I realized something.

Dylan and I weren't the only people who remembered something.

Minho remembered. He remembered me.

He knows I'm his Noona.


	6. Chapter 6

**I need an opinion from you guys! Should I focus more on Minho and Estelle's relationship or Newt and Estelle's? I feel like I slowed down Newt and Estelle's relationship a lot and it seems to be moving very slowly. Minho's and Estelle's relationship is much easier to write about though. ****I'm going to start mixing the movie into my story. I tend to write stories that incorporate OC's into the actual plot.**

**Also, if you have tumblr, wanna follow me XD My URL is xinfinitx**

**Mina: Awh, thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Shabrinasala: Thank you so much! I try my hardest not to make it boring XD**

**Une Fan: I actually modelled the crazy version of Dylan after Jeff the Killer. If you're not scared, go ahead and Google it. I had nightmares for days XD I'm going to try to make Newt's and Estelle's relationship as realistic as possible. I've read a couple of NewtXOC fan fictions that seem so perfect that its dull. Considering that Newt and Estelle have known each other for a couple months now, I think (or at least hope) I'm doing well XD Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Was I over thinking?<p>

I mean, Minho told me to call him Oppa. But then, he calls me his Noona?

How on Earth does that make sense?

Oppa means Older Brother, while Noona means Older sister.

I believe Minho is 17. So, if he's my younger brother, thats means I'm 18 years old?

I looked at my hands. They were tiny and scarred. Were they really the hands of a 18 year old?

"What's the matter love?" Newt was still relying on my body to stay up. I really had to get him better crutches. Jeff and Clint were horrible at making things.

"I'm fine"

I looked at Minho. He was glaring in the direction of the maze doors. He had heard what Dylan had said about W.I.C.K.E.D.

He probably saw the plaques in the maze as well.

They were scattered everywhere. On the plaques were the words 'World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department' W.I.C.K.E.D was definitely the acronym.

That means that W.I.C.K.E.D put us here. If they put us here, they are probably the people who are controlling the maze and Grievers.

They're most definitely the people who send up the Greenies. Dylan is the prime example.

"Have you gone deaf?" Newt's voice snapped me out of my trance.

I looked up at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to get some food. You were busy staring at Minho, though" Newt raised an eyebrow. "Do you uh, by any chance like him?"

I nearly gaged. "Of course not!" He's my brother, for god's sake!

I stopped. I had admitted it. Minho is my brother.

Those dreams, I had finally realized that they weren't dreams. They were memories. Important ones, at that.

Newt let out a small sigh. A sigh of relief, to be exact. I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Well, lets go eat. I got someone I want to introduce to you"

~o~

"Chuck?"

Newt had told me that while I got knocked out, a new greenie had arrived, but after hearing about all the trouble going on, he panicked and they had to put him in the pit. He refused to come out until Dylan was banished.

"He's probably the youngest Glader here. Maybe around your age. Around 13" said Newt. We hadn't even gotten our food yet. Newt wasn't used to depending on people for stability.

I glared at him. "I don't even look that young. I'm 18, just so you know"

Newt looked at me, shocked. "18? Are you sure love? That would mean that you're older than me! I'm only 16"

"Well then, technically, in one year, it should be illegal for me to date pretty much anyone here. You're all minors" "There's never been any dating rules mostly because there haven't been any girls. You're pretty much free to date anyone you'd like. Just make sure to use protection"

I nearly tripped. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Newt let out a laugh. "Irritating you should be my hobby"

"Newt?" I heard a young voice calling to him.

I turned to see a kid, who I assumed was Chuck.

"Hey there Chuck" said Newt.

Guess I was right.

"This is the girl I was telling you about" Newt motioned to me. "Estelle, meet the Chuck, the Greenie. Chuck, meet Estelle. She's a runner and the only female that's ever set foot in the Glade"

After I got Newt a chair, I shook Chucks hand. "So Chuck, what did Newt say about me?"

Chuck gave Newt a questioning look, as if to say "_Should I tell her?"_

I turned my head slightly to see Newt shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Come on, just tell me" I waved off Newt.

"Well" Chuck said hesitantly. "He told me that you were really aggressive so I shouldn't get you mad or insult you. Something about being hot headed and-"

"Alright, alright!" Newt said from his chair. "That's enough Chuck"

I laughed. "Hot headed? Really? We hardly ever argue anymore" "Are you kidding? You're always complaining and yelling"

"So are you guys a couple?" asked Chuck.

"They seem like one, don't they" Minho walked up to us.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not interested in anyone in the Glade"

Lying just gets easier and easier.

Jeff made a exaggerated hurt sound as he walked by. "I see how it is"

I laughed.

"Estelle" said Minho. "I'm going into the maze to check something out tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Wait, I thought no one was allowed in the maze" said Chuck.

"Only runners can go in. Those two happen to be our best runners" said Newt pointing at us.

"Are they brother and sister?"

Newt laughed. "Maybe, but they probably aren't"

Keep telling yourself that.

I nodded. "Sure. Why are we going in?"

He looked at Chuck and Newt. I understood.

"Uh, why don't you tell me over there" I motion with my head.

He nods and we walked away.

"So" I saw when we're out of earshot. "Why are we going into the maze?"

Minho sat down on a large rock. We were right on the edge of the forest. "A couple days ago, I saw someone in there. That person was someone we had banished while u were knocked out. Right before Chuck came, actually"

I raised an eyebrow. "Was it their corpse?"

Minho shook his head. "They were alive. Mostly alive. They were stung, bitten, bleeding, anything you could think of. It was gruesome. He died before I could do anything except stare"

"And you want to go back there?!" "No. If he survived days in the maze, that means Dylan could to. And if he survives, that means he'll come back. I need to find him and put an end to him"

I played with my hair. It was a habit that I had when I got nervous. "Why am I going?"

"Don't you want to find out who sent him here? Who sent _us_ here?"

I already know. Kind of. I just had to find out exactly what W.I.C.K.E.D. was.

"Look" said Minho. He had a surprisingly gentle tone to his voice. "I don't want to put you in danger, but you need to clear this up. This all revolves around you"

He was right. If I wasn't here, they probably wouldn't have sent Dylan up. "Alright. I'll go"

Minho grinned. "Great. Meet me at the gates the moment they open tomorrow, kay?"

I smiled. "It's a plan. See you tomorrow Oppa"

~o~

I woke up before the sun had risen. I could hardly sleep last night.

The nightmares started to go away ever since Dylan had been banished. But today, I was going to look for him. I was going to kill him.

I gripped the sting of my hammock. I had to this. Slay your demons.

Where had I heard that quote? It was so familiar.

I heard a loud sound echo through the Glade, and I knew that was my cue.

I ran out of m hut and to the maze doors. Minho was already waiting there.

Without a word, we ran into the maze.

It was odd. I felt so comfortable around him. Yet, at the same time he made me so fidgety.

"How do we know where to look?" I asked Minho. I wanted desperately to break the silence.

"Usually, Grievers drag people toward the outer sections of the maze" "How do you know that?"

Minho paused. "That's where I find all the limbs"

I didn't know how to reply. We continued to run in silence. So much for breaking it.

We turned a corner, and Minho suddenly grabbed my arm to stop me.

I turned to look at him and ask what happened, but he had a finger over his lip, so I stayed silent.

I turned back to see why we had stopped.

Then I saw him. Dylan was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

The worst part was his mouth cut made him look like he was smiling in the pool of blood, like he was enjoying it.

"He's still alive" Minho whispered in my ear.

I was seriously doubting it, but then I saw Dylan's chest rise and fall ever so slightly.

What do we do? Dylan was wounded. He was dying. Should we put him out of his misery or leave him to die slowly?

Minho seemed to like the first idea, as he took out a machete and spun it in his hand.

I couldn't watch. Minho crept toward Dylan, making sure he wouldn't be noticed.

When he got close enough, Minho raised the machete.

Dylan's arm suddenly moved from his side. He had swept Minho's feet in the air.

His back hit the ground hard. His breath was knocked out of him, as well as his machete.

It slid beside my foot.

I couldn't breathe. What do I do? Dylan was attacking, and Minho was on the ground clearly trying to recover.

Dylan lunged toward me. I raised my hands up to block part of the attack but I was still knocked down.

I pushed Dylan off me. In a slipt second, the machete was in my hands.

He didn't have any time to make a move.

I shoved the blade into his heart and spun it inside of him.

Blood gushed out of the newly made wound.

He let out a last gasp for air, then fell limp onto his back.

I was panting heavily and was covered in sweat.

I stood up and looked at Dylan. I killed him.

My hands were soaked in his blood. I could wash off the blood, but they would remained stain forever.

I choked back a sob. I took a life.

I turned around to see Minho staring at me in shock. My hands shook with fear. I brought them to the sides of my arms as I hugged myself.

Dylan's blood had gotten onto my white shirt. Blood dripped down my arms.

Minho walked toward me. I thought he was going to walk past me and start running to the Glade, but instead I got a hug. "It's alright. Everyone has to slay their demons eventually"

You can't slay your demons if you're your own demon.

~o~

The moment we walked out of the maze, there was a crowd.

People asked why we were covered in blood. People asked what had happened. We didn't answer.

I walked into the forest to wash up.

I was about to take off my shirt when I heard a voice. "You alright love?"

I tried to smile and say I'm fine. Keyword: tried.

I couldn't say a word without a sob coming out. I couldn't risk it.

Newt saw right through me.

He sat down beside me and gave me a serious yet conceded look. "Estelle, what happened in there? What've you been hiding from me?"

I couldn't look at him.

"Please tell me. I can help. Going through things like this isn't easy" He paused. "I know from experience that holding it in makes it worse"

I took a deep breathe.

I told him everything.

I told him about Minho. I told him about Dylan. I told him about the nightmares.

He never interrupted once. He never asked any questions.

When I finally finished telling him everything, all he did was hug me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't answer. I let out a sob and buried my head into his shoulder.

"Don't worry love. I'll help you through this. It'll get better"

I wanted to believe him but I left out a crucial detail.

I had regained some of my memory.

I didn't just kill Dylan and his sister. I killed so many more.

Including Newt's sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I'm updating way faster than normal authors XD I can't tell if thats a good thing or a bad thing. Should I make a posting schedule? Or should I just stick to how I'm posting now? Let me know!**

**QuirkyKit: Yeaaaaah, I kinda stopped writing "The 8th Member" a while ago XD I was thinking about updating it. Thank you so much! I'll try to write faster!**

**Softball007: Thanks! And I guess you have to read to find out :D**

**Mina: Wow, seems like everyone was reeeeaaally surprised about what Estelle did XD Thanks, and I hope that this chapter answers everything!**

**Ellie Everdeen: Don't worry, don't worry, I wouldn't just leave a chapter hanging like that for longer than 3 days XD I know how it feels to read cliffhangers like that and have to wait soooooo long for the answers. Thanks for reading!**

**Une Fan: Maybe I should start adding more detail because everyone seems pretty surprised XD Thanks for the compliments! I'll try to keep Estelle's and Newt's steady, but it might be going downhill soon *hint hint* XD**

* * *

><p>Newt was always by my side. He would always ask how I was doing, if the nightmares were continuing.<p>

I told him that they were slowly going away. I was lying. They were getting worse.

The more I started to care about Newt, the worse the guilt felt, the worse the nightmares got.

The moment I had stabbed Dylan, memories flooded back in. Not all of them, just a small portion of my life.

_I stared up at the blue screen, examining their brains._

_My eyes flickered to the screen where we were watching a group of girls._

_I had been ordered to make sure that none of them got into any serious trouble._

_There was a red button that was in front of me. If any trouble would start, I would have to press it. Simple enough._

_A fight had started._

_It wasn't an average hair pulling, a few slaps and punches kind of fight. Knives were involved. _

_One girl had a large wound on her stomach. The other was holding the knife._

_The girls around them seemed too scared to interfere. The wounded one was on the ground was gasping for air._

_I should stop them. I should hit that button now and put them all in a deep sleep._

_But I didn't. The corners of my mouth lifted into a grin. Finally, I could see a real show. A real fight._

_"Estelle?" a male voice said from behind me. I turned around. "Hey Dylan. Wanna watch with me?"_

_"What the hell? I thought you were supposed to make sure they didn't get hurt!" _

_He started for the button on the keyboard, but I blocked his way and pinned down his hands. "Dylan, you're such a mood killer. Let me see a little more"_

_His eyes went wide. "If you don't let me press that button, you'll be an actual killer"_

_I leaned into his ear. "Is there a problem with that?"_

That girl that I had let die that day. It was Newt's sister.

It wasn't hard to tell that they were related. They looked almost identical. They both had an innocent look, the blond hair, the blue eyes. They had the same perfectly shaped nose.

And I had let her die. I had killed her.

"You alright love?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, just thinking"

Newt gave me a smile and sat down beside me. "About what, exactly?"

I bit my lip. About how I killed your sister. "About Dylan" It wasn't exactly a lie.

Newt sighed. "You gotta get over him love. What you did was an act of self defence. Besides, we've all done things that we aren't proud of"

"You've never killed anyone"

He didn't reply immediately. He inhaled. "Think of it this way. If you hadn't picked up that knife and uh...stabbed Dylan, he would've killed both you and Minho. You saved his life and you saved your own"

If I was never here, he wouldn't have needed saving. If I had just died like I was supposed to, none of the Gladers would be in danger.

"...why did you have to save me"

_I had gotten in a lot of trouble._

_My boss had given my a scolding as well as a small punishment. Just a night in a cell, nothing too big._

_During those 12 hours, I had realized something._

_I loved pain. I loved seeing that girl suffer. _

_It was wrong, I know that, but for some odd reason, seeing her in pain gave me a rush. _

_Why did I love it? _

_One thing was for sure. I was going to feel that rush again. I didn't care what the cost._

_"_What do you mean?" said Newt, confused. "I couldn't just leave you there to die"

"You should've. Thats why I was sent here. I was supposed to die. Now look what I've done" My breathing was speeding up. My heart was pounding.

Newt grabbed my hand. I flinched at the touch. His hand were cold, yet soft. His grip was strong, yet gentle. "wha-"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Estelle? Have you gone mad? You're the only person in the camp that ever survived a whole night. You're the only person that is actually making progress with the Grievers. So what if you killed one person? He was going crazy anyways. You did him a favour" Newt had said all that so fast that I hardly heard what he had said.

One person. Wrong. I've killed so many more.

Should I tell him? What if he hates me? He was my closest friend. He was one of the people I truly cared about.

But...did I even deserve him?

_I __had gained the boss' trust again. _

_I was assigned to watch the girls. They had been punished to make sure that no one would ever hurt another girl again._

_I was bored out of my mind. It was no fun. All they were doing was gardening food and building huts._

_My eyes wandered over the keyboard. _

_The sides of my lips curved up. I found it._

_The button that would open all four doors. The button that would keep them open for the night._

_Now that would be a show._

_Four dozen girls against a couple Grievers._

_My fingers lingered over the button. I wanted to push it. I wanted to see their pain._

_A shadow flashed by._

_I spun on my heel and looked at the door. "Hey Tommy. What's up?"_

_Thomas gave me a suspicious look. "What are you doing?"_

_"Supervising the girls again" I said with a bored tone._

_His eyes trailed down my arm and toward the keyboard. "Were you, uh, gonna click something?"_

_I scoffed. "I learned my lesson. Don't worry, I won't hurt the girls"_

_Thomas approached me. "If you do anything to hurt them, boss is going to kill you. Literally. Stay out of trouble"_

_I let out a small laugh. "You really don't trust me, do you? I thought we were friends"_

_He sat down in a nearby chair. "Friends? We are. Its just..."_

_"Its just what?" _

_He wouldn't meet my eyes. Something was wrong. He was hiding something._

_"Tommy" I lifted his chin with one finger, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "What are you hiding from me? I thought we agreed that there wouldn't be any secrets"_

_"...I found a file with your name on it...you might want to take a look"_

_I smiled. "I will. Thanks"_

_He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I think I should go. I'm not even supposed to be here"_

_I shrugged. "Stay out of trouble. They might start hating you as much as they hate me"_

_He laughed. "See ya"_

_The moment he left, my eyes darted to the button._

_I had to click it. I had to. _

_My hand moved on it's own. It pressed down on the holographic button._

_I looked up at the screen. The doors opened. All four, one by one._

_I grinned. Their reactions were priceless. _

_Soon enough, the Grievers would come out._

_I sat down in a chair and stared at the screen._

_Group C was officially done for._

~o~

I had wrote a couple jot notes on a scrap piece of paper.

They summarized what I remembered.

-I had watched Newt's sister die

-I had opened all four doors and watched every single girl get eaten by Grievers

-Whoever I worked for hated me

-I was constantly causing trouble and being punished

-I was in a romantic relationship with someone by the name of Thomas. The relationship had ended before I entered the maze

-Minho was my brother

There was one more thing I was missing, although I couldn't remember it.

I rubbed my temples.

Overthinking always gave me a headache.

I looked out my window and saw Minho. I couldn't remember him in any of the flashbacks that I've had.

Why? I know for sure that he was a part of my life.

The sun had set.

The Gladers were preparing to sleep when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in"

The door opened and Newt walked in. "Need some company tonight love?"

I grinned. "Make yourself comfortable"

He sat down in a large pile of softened hay that was covered with fabric. "Mind if I sleep here? The other Gladers smell horrible. They haven't bathed in days. Bloody days!"

I laughed. "I don't mind. I'm going to sleep now, though"

He shrugged. "I'll try not to bother you"

Sleeping always brought back some memories. Each night, I would gain a little more.

Its been going on like this since I had killed Dylan. That was nearly four weeks ago.

Everyone thought I was recovering. In reality, everything was going in the opposite direction.

I lay in my hammock and closed my eyes. Falling asleep was never a challenge.

Each day left me exhausted.

Soon after, I had fallen into a deep sleep.

The memories that came back made me feel as if I was in a nightmare.

The worst part was the person causing the whole nightmare was me.

_No one had found out who caused Group C to be killed by the Grievers_. _They would find out it was me soon enough, though._

_Right now, I had to find the file that Tommy told me about._

_I snuck past a security camera that watched the door of the boss' office._

_Just as I was about to open the door, someone grabbed me and pulled me into a nearby closet._

_I turned and saw Thomas. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing" his voice seemed bitter. "Or should I ask if it was you"_

_He wasn't an idiot. He knew I had clicked the button. He knew I was responsible for all the deaths of Group C._

_I sighed. "It's not a mystery, is it? Yes. I hit the button. Group C is dead because of me"_

_He let out a frustrated groan. "Why would you do it? I just...what happened to you? Ever since he was sent away, you've been different"_

_He. He meant Minho. "Why I did it is none of your concern"_

_Their pain gave me joy. Their suffering made my life seem better. "Now, I'm going to go find the file you were talking about. Rat me out if you want. I don't mind"_

_"I think we should end this"_

_I stopped. "End it? You mean us?"_

_Even in the dark, I could see the sorrow in his eyes as he nodded. "I just feel like-"_

_I raised up a hand to silence him. "I get it. I've changed. Maybe we can try being friends. Teresa seems like more of your type anyways"_

_I opened the closet door and slipped into the boss' office._

_There was a shelf full of files. One of them had to be mine._

_I flipped to the 'K' section._

_"Kwang Estelle" I mumbled as I looked for my name._

_Finally, I found it next to 'Kwang Minho'_

_I flipped it open and found pages filled with notes._

_I skimmed and scanned for something important._

_Then, I found it._

_A picture of a electronic chip was at the top, followed by a full page of words that I didn't read._

_After I skimmed the page, I found out exactly what I needed to know._

_That chip was implanted in my brain._

_What it did was observe my brain activity. Considering what the company did, I didn't find that odd._

_The only thing that scared me was the other thing it was capable of._

_Erasing memory and controlling movement and thoughts._

~o~

I was awaken by a sharp sound.

I wasn't sure exactly what the sound was, but the moment I turned to Newt, I had a good idea of what it was.

Newt choked back a sob.

He was reading a paper. A scrap paper. The one that had all my memories on it.

I couldn't speak. He knew that I was responsible for his sisters death.

The worse part was I didn't write any detail, so it seemed as if I had stabbed her to death or murdered her with my own hands.

Even though I didn't kill her with my own hands, they were still stained with her blood.

I opened my mouth to say something, but his eyes stopped me.

They looked right into mine.

They flared with such hatred that if the saying_ "looks could kill"_ was real, I'd be dead on the spot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coming up with ideas is becoming harder and harder. I really need to finish the second book. I want to try and base this story off the actual plot line as much as possible. I've always liked writing in that style.**

**Softball007: Guess you have to read this chapter to find out :P Hope this chapter is alright!**

**Mina: I tried to make her flashbacks as relevant and interesting as possible. I guess I did a good job XD Thank you so much for reading!**

**ShinigamiReiko: Thank you for the feedback!**

**AkatsukiKittenLover: Updated! Omg I love your username by the way XD**

**Shabrinasalsa: Updating once a day seems like a lot of work because I'm super lazy XD I usually re-write the chapters because I usually proof read them and realize that the chapter isn't that good so thats usually why it takes so long for me to post a new chapter XD I always like adding a cliffhanger or a surprise in each chapter just to keep it interesting. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**InvisibleSoul4: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is satisfying!**

**PrincessEnchilada: Thank you, but I don't think that my writing skills are that good. Maybe a little above average, like a _tiiiiiiiny _bit above XD Thank you for the tip! I tried adding it into this chapter. I like it much better because it seems neater. Your reactions are almost the exact same as mine when I read a good fan fiction XD Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>I was frozen. I had no idea what to do.<p>

Newt sat there and stared at me with such intense eyes.

I expected him to stand up and say something or at least confront me about what I did.

Instead, he stood up and walked straight out of my hut. He probably went to go take out his anger somewhere. I couldn't blame him. If I had found out that one of my closest friends had killed my sibling, I would probably take out my anger on their face.

My eyes flickered to the paper that Newt had dropped when he walked out.

The edges were crumpled.

~o~

I spent the rest of the day in the maze. I couldn't face Newt.

I didn't even realize that the Griever corpse was gone. Now that I think about it, other Grievers probably ate it.

I walked aimlessly around the maze, not bothering to keep track of the time or where I was.

My mind needed to get away. I needed to escape this nightmare, but I kept on replaying Newt's face in my mind.

Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

My hands shot to the sides of my head. More memories.

No. I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to remember what other things I had done. I didn't want to know who else I killed.

I wanted to escape.

_I put the file back as neat as I could to make sure no one could tell that I touched it._

_Is the chip why I was on a killing spree? Why would boss want me to kill of Group C? It made no sense._

_My eyes flickered to the boss' computer. I probably shouldn't look through it. No, I definitely shouldn't look through it._

_I did it anyways. I wanted answers. Why did they insert the chip into me? _

_I eventually stumbled across a file labeled "Group A"_

_I opened it and skimmed through the list of boys. For each boy, there was a picture and a couple notes stating info such as family, personality, and warnings._

_Thats when I saw him. Minho._

_"What the hell" I mumbled. That's where he went? That's where he disappeared?_

_I didn't have any more time to think as I heard footsteps approaching._

_As quickly as I could, I closed the file and scanned the room for a place to hide._

_I opted for a small locker on the side of the room._

_I ran and hide inside. The moment I closed the locker door, the room door flew open._

_"Is all going as planned?" It was boss and his assistant. No. His assistant was a red head. This girl had black hair._

_"Yes. Group C has been killed off. None of the other workers suspect a thing" "And the other two groups?" "They're almost ready, sir"_

_Teresa. It was definitely Teresa. Had Thomas ratted me out yet? And what were they talking about?_

_The leather chair squeaked as boss sat down in it. "What are we going to do with her?"_

_I heard the sound of paper. "We could use her. The workers here already know that she's changed drastically ever since we sent her brother away. She's also a decent worker here"  
><em>

_They were definitely talking about me. It made perfect sense._

_There was a knock at the door. "Come in" boss said._

_The door creaked open. The person entered the room. "I have information that I think you would like to know"_

_It was Thomas. Was he going to rat me out now? I squinted my eyes to get a better view._

_"If it's about Group C, we already know who did it" boss answered._

_"If so, I have a suggestion about what we should do with her"_

_What was he going to say? This wasn't Thomas. It couldn't be. The Thomas I knew was sincere. He cared about me. He changed._

_Then again, I did too._

_"Throw her into the maze"_

~o~

I had passed out after that flashback.

I rubbed my head. I realized that I was sitting and leaning against a wall in the maze.

I know for sure that I didn't pass out sitting down like this.

My eyes darted around to take in my surroundings.

I wasn't too far into the maze, but I'm 100% sure that this wasn't where I passed out.

"Finally awake?"

My head whipped to the side to see Minho.

I let out a sigh. "Guess I am"

Minho sat beside me but didn't say anything.

We sat in silence for a while, before Minho decided to break it. "You remembered, didn't you?"

I looked at him from the side of my eyes. "How did you know?"

He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I didn't have to look at it to know that it was my list of memories.

He knew. He knew I killed Newt's sister. What did he think of me now?

"Why didn't you listen?" Minho said. "I told you to listen to them. I told you to try and survive, but you get thrown into the maze"

I fiddled with my thumbs. "I...I'm sorry"

I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't face him. He was probably angry with me. Then, he did something unexpected.

He gave me a hug. "Noona, it's okay"

Tears started forming in my eyes. "I killed them. I opened the doors and watched them die"

He rubbed my back. "We all make mistakes"

I broke away from him. "Mistakes? Minho, I pressed the button because I wanted to see them die. I had the power to save Newt's sister, but I just sat there and watched her get murdered. How on earth would that be a mistake!?"

He stayed silent.

By now I was sobbing. "I should've died" I said in a small voice. "You and Newt should've left me in the maze. And now Newt knows that I killed his sister. I can never face him again. I doubt he even wants to see me"

Minho sighed. "I can't believe how clueless you are Noona"

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"He cares about you more than anything. Even if you killed his sister, he'll end up forgiving you because thats the kind of guy he is"

I didn't believe it, not even for a second but I decided it was better if I didn't argue with Minho.

He stood up and held out his hand toward me. "Lets go back to the Glade. It's around time for the new Greenie to arrive"

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

I followed him at a steady jogging pace.

Little did I know that the new Greenie would change everything.

~o~

The sun blinded my vision for a few seconds as I jogged back into the Glade with Minho by my side.

I took a deep breath.

"Its going to be okay Noona" said Minho assuringly. "I've got your back"

I smiled as I saw Chuck. "Hey Chuck"

My eyes flickered upwards toward the person behind him.

It couldn't be. No way. _He_ was the new Greenie?

"New Greenie? How does it feel to be promoted, Chuck?" said Minho patting his back.

My eyes darted back and forth between Thomas and Minho. Did Minho remember Thomas? Or did Minho just remember me?

I looked down at my shoes. Thomas made me feel uncomfortable. Probably because he was the reason why I was sent down here.

_Send me down to the maze? What the hell was he saying?_

_There was a long silence._

_"I agree" said Teresa, suddenly. "The workers may find out that she massacred Group C"_

_Massacred sounded a lot worse than I thought it would._

_"It the workers find out that we didn't take the proper measures, it may cause an uproar"_

_And here I thought that Teresa and Thomas were my friends. I would've understood if they ratted me out, but telling the Boss to throw me into the maze?_

_"Do you suppose we send her up in the box?" Boss was seriously considering it._

_From the small opening in the locker, I could see that Thomas shook his head. "We drop her into the maze and leave her there. To be cautious, we wipe her memory using the chip"_

_There was a long silence. _

_"Alright" Boss finally said. "We throw her into the maze. Call a meeting. It starts in five"_

_I heard the squeak of the chair and the sound of the door clicking open._

_"Thank you for the suggestion Thomas" said Boss._

_The three walked out, leaving me panicking in the small locker in the corner of the room._

~o~

I stayed with Minho and the other runners during the party. Usually, I would hang out with Newt, but obviously I couldn't at the moment.

My eyes scanned the area. Everything seemed normal.

Thomas and Newt were sitting together and talking.

I squinted. I could faintly understand what they were saying. I always had a talent for lip-reading. From this distance, it was a little difficult, but manageable.

Newt was currently telling Thomas about the runners and what we do.

For a split second, Newt's eyes met mine, but I looked away as quick as I could.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Thomas look at me and say "Why is she the only girl?"

I saw Newt take a deep breath before replying. "We don't know. She didn't come up from the box. Me and Minho found her in the maze"

"And she's a runner?"

"Yeah" said Newt after taking a sip of his drink. "Probably one of the best we've got"

"What's she like?"

I was suddenly 10x more interested. I wanted to see how Newt would describe me. Would he describe me as the person who became his closest friend, or the person who murdered dozens of people?

"She's..." Newt paused. He looked at me and I pretend to take a sip of my drink. "It depends. One side of her is almost perfect. Great friend. Loyal. Caring. But, the other side. Well, you should try not to get too attached to her unless you want your heart ripped out of your chest"

I nearly choked on my drink. Was that really how he saw me?

I remembered the look he gave me when he found out.

One of the only people I cared about completely hated me.

~o~

I didn't sleep at all last night.

Memories kept on returning. Nightmares kept me up.

Remembering all the things I did was driving me insane.

I broke down several times that night.

My cheeks were stained from the tears.

I caused people so much pain. I didn't even blame Thomas and Teresa for wanted the Boss to throw me down here.

I deserved it. I deserved to die a slow and painful death.

I looked at my watch. 5:50 A.M. The maze doors would be opening soon.

I ripped a piece of paper out from one of my books and wrote "_I'm sorry"_

After folding it in half, I stepped out of my hut and walked toward the sleeping area.

I managed to slip between hammocks, thanks to my small size.

When I finally reached Minho, I slipped the note into his hand and walked away.

I heard a loud screeching sound, signalling that the doors were opening.

I took one last look at Minho before walking toward the doors.

"Estelle?"

I spun on my heel and saw Thomas standing behind me. "Hey Greenie"

I tried my hardest to conceal the sadness in my voice, but I failed miserably.

"What are you doing?" He was obviously trying to ignore the tone of my voice.

"Alby told me to look for something in the maze yesterday" I lied. "Can't say what, sorry"

Thomas shrugged. "Alright. Well, see you around"

No, you won't.

When I was sure that Thomas was far away, I ran toward the wall with the names.

I had almost forgot to do this.

I picked up my knife and crossed out my name as quietly as I could.

Before I left, my eyes lingered on Newt's name. His writing was messy and childish, just like his personality.

I took a deep breath and ran into the maze.

~o~

I stood on the edge of a cliff in the maze. I hoped this was high enough.

A tear streamed down my cheek. "I'll miss you Newt"

I jumped.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is going to be a little different! **

**If you haven't caught on yet, this story is actually Estelle's diary, which is why everything is from her point of view. In this chapter, it is going to be from the readers point of view, but it'll go back to Estelle's next chapter. I hope you don't mind this little change!**

**Guest: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**AsgardianGrizzly: Thank you so much! Unnie means older sister, but I was supposed to change that to Noona, since girls use Unnie. I made a big mistake there XD Estelle is 18 and Minho 17. If you're curious why Estelle calls Minho Oppa when she's older than him, well I'll try to explain it in future chapters. I've already come up with a reason, I just have to find a good place to add it in. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Invisiblesoul4: I hope that's a good thing XD**

**Mina: Thank you for the support! I put a lot of work into this story and knowing that you enjoy it warms my heart :)**

**softball007: I'm glad to know that you enjoyed the chapter :) Let's just say that Estelle's relationship with Newt and Minho is going to change drastically**

**PrincessEnchilada: Omg now I'm excited to finish the second book XD It's kind of slow at the beginning though. I hope I'll be able to incorporate this story into the actual story line of the Maze Runner. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**AkatsukiKittenLover: Updated :P**

**EmmalovesTmr: A lot of fan fictions give me feels too XD I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**ShinigamiReiko: I hope I can keep the story interesting enough because I'm running low on ideas XD Thank you for reading my ****story!**

**Fanfiction fan67: If that happened to me, I'd probably faint from the sight XD But seriously, it'd be SOOO creepy to see a corpse lying on the ground. *shudders* anyways, hope this chapter is enjoyable!**

**Vicko7: I hate cliffhangers too but I love to write them XD**

**Shabrinasalsa: Yeah, I'm having a bit of writers block because I always try to come up with something that's interesting and not dull XD I used to update once a week but I felt like that was too little. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Minho sprinted through the maze. Beads of sweat dripped from his head.<p>

He made a sharp right turn and skidded to a stop. The sight was so familiar. Too familiar for his liking. The feeling was worse this time, knowing that the body that lay there was his sisters.

He choked back a sob as he walked toward the body. His hands trembled as he gently picked it up. Blood soaked his hands.

"Noona..." he whispered. "Why did you jump"

He already knew the answer.

"Newt. It was the guilt, wasn't it?" Tears began streaming down his cheeks. "That person who opened the doors, it wasn't you. Why couldn't you understand that?"

His breathing increased. His sadness was turning into anger. "Why couldn't Newt understand that?"

~o~

Everything in the Glade stopped the moment Minho stepped out of the maze.

All eyes were on him.

Thomas' eyes widened. "What happened?"

Minho gave him a look that froze him on the spot. "She jumped"

No one moved.

Minho shot a glare toward the nearest Gladers. "Where the hell are Jeff and Clint? Someone get help, goddammit!"

The Gladers snapped out of their trance. They ran and called Jeff and Clint.

Newt walked over to Minho as fast as he could, but was slowed down by his limp.

Minho was fuming. His clothes were soaked in Estelle's blood.

"This whole scenario. It's too familiar" said Newt quietly.

Minho gritted his teeth. "It's your fault"

Newt looked up at him. His expression was a mixture of hurt, confusion and anger. "What the bloody hell do you mean. How the bloody hell did I cause her to jump?"

Minho scoffed. "Let's just say reading lips runs in the family"

"What?"

He looked down at his sister. Her body was crumpled and bloody. "You're right, Newt. Estelle _does_ rip people's hearts out. She causes so much pain"

Tears escaped Minho's eyes. "It's my fault too. I didn't help her. I should've been there with her. I knew what she was going through, yet I let her go through it alone"

He let out a sob. It was the first time he had cried in the Glade.

Newt didn't say a word. Instead, he stared at Estelle. His eyes trailed down her body; from her innocent face, down her slender neck, past her collar bones and down her arms. He wanted desperately to lace his fingers into hers.

"She'll survive" Newt said suddenly. "I know she will. For you"

Minho swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"Bring her here, Minho!" Jeff yelled from the make shift hospital.

Minho obeyed silently.

Thomas approached Newt, but said nothing.

Newt gave him a sad smile. "Thanks, Greenie"

Thomas looked confused. "For what?"

"If you hadn't told us about her, she would've died in the maze" Like me, Newt thought.

_Thomas sat in his hammock, staring at the maze doors. There was something about Estelle that made Thomas doubt her._

_"Hey Tommy" said Newt walking up to him. "Still thinking about the maze?"_

_"What did Alby send Estelle after?" Thomas asked, curious._

_Newt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Alby didn't send Estelle into the maze"_

_Thomas looked back at the open doors. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen._

_"Thomas!" someone called. _

_The two boys turned their heads around to see Alby waving his hand, motioning Thomas to go to him._

_Newt patted his back. "Better obey the Leader. See you later"_

_Thomas jogged up to Alby. His eyes widened as he saw the dagger._

_Alby laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stab you. Follow me"_

_As he walked with Alby, he explained about how the Glade came to be. How there used to be "dark days" and misory._

_They finally reached a wall that was covered in names. _

_"These are all the names of the Gladers" said Alby motioning to the wall. _

_Thomas examined the names. Some of them had a line through them. "What happened to them?"_

_Alby hesitated. "Like I said, the Glade had dark days. Give me your hand"_

_Thomas held out his hand and Alby placed the dagger into it. "If you consider yourself part of the Glade, sign your name"_

_Thomas' grip on the dagger tightened. He turned toward the wall and placed the tip of the dagger into a empty space._

_He wiped his forehead when he finished carving his name into the wall._

_Alby had left a while ago to leave Thomas alone._

_He stepped back to admire his work._

_As he was staring at his name, his eyes drifted to the right side of the wall._

_"What the hell" Thomas rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing correctly. "What the hell does that mean?"_

_He turned and sprinted back to the Glade._

_Thomas had seen Estelle's name written on the wall in small, cursive font. The only difference was that there was a large cross through it._

Jeff and Clint worked frantically. They ran around the hospital, looking for bandages and casts.

Minho sat on a chair in the corner of the room, watching the chaos.

Clint rubbed his head. "We don't have the supplies that she needs. She lost a lot of blood in that fall and I'm pretty sure that her back was nearly broken"

Minho let out a frustrated groan. "What the hell are we going to do? We need to save her!"

Jeff finished wrapping Estelle's wounds in bandages. "She isn't breathing properly. We need to do something, or else she'll"

"Don't say it Jeff" said Minho angrily.

Newt limped into the hospital. "The gardeners sent me here with an herb or something that heals wounds faster. You might want to use this on Estelle"

Clint grabbed the herbs. "Thanks Newt. I'm gonna use these right now"

Newt turned his head to look at Estelle.

Most of the blood was washed off her, revealing her fair skin. Her lips were slightly parted. Something wasn't right.

Newt squinted. Her chest wasn't moving. "She isn't breathing"

He limped toward her. "She isn't breathing!" he yelled louder.

Minho's eyes widened. He ran to Estelle and put his finger under her slender nose. "Holy crap. Jeff! Clint! Do something! Now!"

Minho panicked. He started to shake her. "Estelle! Wake up! Please!"

His breathing increased. He put his head to her chest then felt her neck. "Come on! Where's her damn pulse! Why can't I feel a heartbeat?"

Newt covered his mouth as he took in the truth. No pulse. No heartbeat. She was dead.

_"Newt!" Thomas called as he ran into the sleeping area._

_The british boy turned around. "Something wrong?"_

_"Estelle" he said panting. "Is she okay?"_

_Newt swallowed. "I believe so. Why?"_

_"Her name is crossed off the wall"_

_"What?" Minho walked up to Thomas. "What do you mean her name is crossed off the wall?"_

_Thomas explained how Estelle's name had a large cross through it and how she had ran into the maze saying Alby sent her._

_"Alby would've sent me" said Minho scratching his head. "Somethings wrong"_

_Newt looked down. He should care. It was a serious matter, but he felt an odd feeling, but it definitely wasn't concern. _

_His eyes flickered to a small paper under Minho's hammock. He pointed at it. "What's that?"_

_Minho turned and picked it up. "A note?"_

_He unfolded it. As he read it, his expression changed drastically._

_Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Minho had ran towards the maze._

_Newt picked up the note that he had dropped. "I'm sorry" he read aloud._

_Thomas gave him a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Newt unconsciously folded the paper. "She's following in my footsteps"_

Newt pushed Minho out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing Shuckface?"

Newt parted her lips and lifted her head up slightly.

He took a deep breath and pressed his lips on hers and started blowing air in.

"CPR?" said Minho.

Newt pulled back and began pushing against the area right below her collarbone.

Suddenly, he stopped. Why was he doing this? He wasn't the kind of guy that would watch someone die, but she had killed his sister. He looked at Estelle. She saved him, not only from the jump but from his own demon.

"Why did you stop Newt!" said Minho shaking his shoulders. "Hurry up!"

I didn't even remember my sister, Newt thought. But that doesn't mean I didn't love her.

He was conflicted.

Thomas had been standing in the doorway of the hospital watching Newt.

Why did he stop, Thomas thought. Estelle seemed so familiar. He knew for sure that she was part of his life before the maze. Just CPR wouldn't bring her back.

His eyes drifted to a metal tool that had come up in the box with him. No one wanted to use it, but it was labeled "taser"

An idea popped in his head.

He ran into the hospital and grabbed the taser then pushed Newt out of the way.

"What the bloody hell?" said Newt regaining his balance.

Thomas switched the taser on then shocked Estelle.

"What are you doing Shuckface?" Minho yelled.

One more time, thought Thomas.

He shocked her again, this time for a longer period of time.

Thomas stopped the taser and stared at Estelle.

Her eyes opened as she gasped.

Minho immediately hugged her. "Noona, you're okay" he said, hardly believing it himself. "You're okay"

Estelle could hardly keep her eyes open. "Minho oppa" she said quietly. "Where am I?"

He let her go and smiled. "The Glade. You're safe now, don't worry"

"Glade? What the hell is that?" She brought a hand to her head. Her eyes drifted to Thomas. She immediately smiled. "Thomas!"

He looked startled. "Uh, yes?"

"He saved your life" said Jeff in the background. "We should seriously consider making him a doctor here"

Estelle groaned as she tried to sit up.

Minho put a hand behind her back and lifted her up until she was in a sitting position.

She opened her arms, inviting Thomas.

He looked a bit confused, but he hugged her back.

Newt bit his lip and looked down. He almost let her die. He should've kept on going. If he had let her die, Minho would've felt the same way as him, only worse. Newt didn't even remember his sister, but Minho did. Estelle was the only thing he cared about.

He needed to apologize. Not just to Estelle, but to Minho.

Newt approached Estelle, ready to apologize the moment she let go of Thomas.

As Thomas pulled away, Estelle pulled him into a kiss.

Newt's mouth dropped. "What the..."

When she pulled back, Thomas stumbled back.

She gave him a confused look. "Is something wrong?"

Thomas looked around. A girl he just met had kissed him. How the hell do you respond to that.

"Estelle" said Newt.

Estelle turned to look at him.

"I, uh, I wanted to apo-"

"Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, but this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story. Since Estelle was still hospitalized, I couldn't add much to the story to make it interesting, but I hope this is still okay!**

**EmmaLovesTmr: I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Softball007: Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**

**AsgardianGrizzly: I'll try to update faster because theres a bit of a cliffhanger in this chapter too XD Hope you like this chapter!**

**FairyTailShipper12: Hope this chapter is okay! And Newt really is bae XD Thomas Sangster was the PERFECT person for Newt's role.**

**Mina: I'll try to make Estelle and Thomas kiss less XD Thanks for the review!**

**Fanfiction Fan67: Estelle said the last sentence. I was actually considering killing off Estelle, but I loved to write this story so much that I decided to keep her alive XD Thanks for your feedback!**

**InvisibleSoul4: Thanks so much for the support! I hope that you like this chapter!**

**PrincessEnchilada: My friend has already told me that two main characters die, and I know who. THEYRE LIKE MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS TOO X( It's getting a lot for interesting though! I don't think I want to read the last book because the series is so good that I don't want it to end XD Maybe I should've read the prequel before I read Maze Runner but apparently the prequel came out after which is kinda weird XD Thanks for reading my story!**

**Guest (Reviewed chapter 4): ThatcherJoe and Zoella are my life! XD Thanks for the support!**

**Star-Wars-Rebel-Girl: Updated :)**

* * *

><p>A shock of electricity went through me.<p>

My eyes shot open, and I gasped for air.

My vision was blurry and my whole body ached.

I felt arms wrap around me and embrace me.

"Noona, you're okay" I heard a voice say. "You're okay"

Suddenly, I recognized the voice. "Oppa. Where am I?"

My eye lids were heavy. I tried my hardest to keep them open. I had finally taken in my surroundings. I seemed to be in a rural make-shift hospital of some sort.

Minho let me go and smiled at me. "The Glade. Don't worry, you're safe now"

What the hell was he talking about? "Glade? What the hell is that?"

My head was pounding, as if there was something hammering my head from inside. I put a hand on my head to try and calm the pounding.

My eyes wandered around, until they landed on a familiar face. "Thomas!"

He looked confused, as if he was unsure if I had just called out to him. "Uh, yes?"

That was odd. Usually, he'd hug me or something. That's what couples do.

"He saved your life" said a boy. I hadn't noticed him. "We should seriously consider making him a doctor here"

Thomas? A doctor? Never crossed my mind once.

I attempted to sit up, but my back was in so much pain.

Minho put a hand on my back and hoisted me up into a sitting position. After making sure I could sit up by myself, he let go.

I gave Thomas a smile and opened my arms. He looked a bit confused, but he hugged me anyways.

For some odd reason, I missed him so much. How much time had passed since I last saw him? I wasn't sure, but being in his arms was so familiar and comfortable that I didn't want to leave.

As he let go, I pulled him into a kiss. It felt a little odd, as he was the one that would've usually kissed me.

Thomas had kissed me back, but when I pulled away, he stumbled back a bit.

I was confused. Was he not used to showing public affection? Or was it because of the strangers around us? I wasn't sure, but I wanted answers. "Is something wrong?"

Thomas looked around, once again unsure if I was talking to him.

"Estelle" said a blonde british boy. "I, uh, I wanted to apo-"

"Who are you?" I asked. How did he know my name? He said it as if we were friends. I had never even seen this boy.

He looked like I had just punched him in the face. "You...what do you mean? Don't you remember me? Newt?"

"Newt?" I said. It sounded a bit familiar, but I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't know you"

Suddenly, pain shot through my whole body.

My hands shot to my stomach as I began gasping for air. There was a buzzing sound in my ear, and the headache had gotten worse.

As I removed my hands, I realized that they were stained with blood. "What the hell?" I said between gasps.

"Jeff!" yelled a young boy. "Get the stitches! Her wound is bleeding again!"

Wound? Why on earth would I be wounded?

I let out a groan of pain.

"Lay down" said Minho. He pushed my back slightly and rested me on the bed. "You've lost too much blood already"

I could only faintly hear his voice. I could hear my own blood rushing, or the remaining blood that is.

My head rolled onto the side.

Thomas had a conceded look on his face. The british boy, Newt, looked depressed. Was it because I didn't remember him?

I couldn't think straight.

I let out another groan. The pain was getting worse.

It progressed up my body. I felt as if all the air was getting squeezed out of my lungs.

"She's having trouble breathing!" I heard Minho yell. "What do we do?"

The boy, Jeff I think, stuttered. "I have no idea!"

My vision was getting blurry. I needed air. I needed blood.

My eyelids became too heavy for me to hold up anymore.

The last thing I saw was Newt staring at a watch before I passed out.

~o~

"It's better" Minho?

I couldn't open my eyes, they felt bruised. All I could do was listen motionlessly.

"How is it better?" said a british voice. It was probably Newt. "I need her to remember me!"

"You were the reason why she jumped, understand?" Minho replied. "If you had just talked to her, even showed a little bit of sympathy, she wouldn't have amnesia in the first place"

"That doesn't explain why she kissed Thomas"

I was so confused. Jump? Why would I need sympathy?

I heard Minho let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm guessing that her and Thomas were in a relationship before she was sent down here. She does call herself the mistake after all. Maybe she was supposed to watch over him while he was down here"

Newt mumbled something that was inaudible.

"Minho" said a voice. "Come here for a sec. I think I found out what's wrong with Estelle"

I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Alright Clint, tell me everything" Minho said.

"The only way that she could get a wound that large from jumping off of a cliff is that she scrapped a rock on her way down and the rock cut her open. The wound is pretty big. It goes from the top of her right rib to the lower left area of her stomach. A couple of ribs seem to be broken and so is her leg. She landed mostly on her left side, and thats where most of the damage is" Clint said. "Her left arm is broken pretty bad, but I think it'll heal"

_I think_ didn't assure me at all.

"And uh" said Clint "I think her wound might be infected. The maze isn't the cleanest place, and I'm pretty sure that something got into the wound while she was lying on the maze ground"

"What can we do about it?" asked Minho. He was clearly upset because of all the damage I had suffered.

"Nothing for now"

"What about her memory?"

"Can't say. Never encountered anything like this. I'm guessing that some of her memory will come back eventually, but I can't say that all of it will come back. She's been asleep for a little bit. Maybe she's in a coma"

I heard a smacking sound.

"Don't talk like that!"

I heard Clint mumble "sorry" before walking off.

I heard someone call Minho's name from quite a distance away. He replied with a "Coming!" before running out.

Not long after, I heard a squeak of a chair. I hadn't heard footsteps enter, but then again I began to doze off.

"Why can't you remember me?"

Newt. Why was he here? Judging from Minho's reaction, I'm pretty sure that Newt and I probably didn't get along in the past, considering that Minho told him that he had caused me to jump off a cliff.

I felt something grasp my hand. "Estelle, I'm sorry. I didn't...when I found out that..."

He wasn't very good at speaking to people, even if they were supposably sleeping.

"I don't even know what to say" he said finally. "When I saw you in Minho's arms, when he told me that I caused this to you, I felt like you shouldn't have saved me the first time"

What the hell was this lunatic talking about? Why was he holding my hand?

There was this feeling in my chest, though. I felt as if he wasn't as crazy as I had thought he was. Maybe.

"Could you tell me something?" he said, knowing I wouldn't reply. "Was it really me? Was I your breaking point?"

He let out a short, bitter laugh. "What are the chances? We both jump. We're both each others breaking points. Do you find it odd love?"

Newt's thumb stroked the back of my hand and let out a sigh. "Estelle, I miss you"

There was a feeling in my chest. I've only felt this once before. When I first met Thomas.

Before he could continue, something got stuck in my throat.

I let out a cough, holding my chest.

"Estelle!" Newt stood up.

He said something, but I couldn't hear him over my own coughing. I leaned over to my side and put a hand over my mouth.

Newt put a hand on my back. "Jeff! Clint! Get your bloody asses over here!"

Weakly, I opened my eyes and saw my hand covered in blood.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Newt. I assumed that the two "doctors" had arrived.

I lay back down, gasping for air. Pain shot through my stomach area. I groaned as my hands shot up to my stomach, gripping it in pain.

"Do something, idiots!" Newt yelled.

I threw my head back. What was going on with my body?

I heard Minho's voice. "Hold her down"

I'm not sure who, but I felt arms hold my shoulders and legs down.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Don't worry Noona" Minho said. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up, making sure to leave most of my body covered.

"Bloody hell" Newt said, covering his mouth.

"What?" I said gasping.

Minho looked away. He clearly wasn't going to answer.

I looked at Newt. "Newt"

He looked surprised when I said his name.

"Whats wrong with me?"

He swallowed. "You were stung by a Griever"


	11. Chapter 11

**Not sure if I mentioned this before, but I'm basing this story mainly off the movie. I hope you don't mind!**

**TheDaughterOfPersephone: Sound effects on point XD**

**Softball007: Thanks for reading! I updated as quick as I could!**

**PrincessEnchilada: All I saw was twat twat twat XD OMG I SHOULD MAKE A SHIP NAME FOR ESTELLE AND NEWT :0! Have any suggestions? I hope you like this chapter!**

**InvisibleSoul4: I tried updating quick for everyone! The next chapter might make you cry tears of joy though *hint hint* XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mina: *raises hands up* I'll try not to abandon this story XD Thanks so much for your comment!**

**AsgardianGrizzly: What can I say? I like adding unnecessary things XD Thank you for reading my story! I hope that this chapter is okay!**

**Shabrinasalsa: I loooove writing cliffhangers but I'm getting the feeling that my readers are kind of like "omg another cliffhanger UPDATE" XD (I'm like that too...) Thanks for the kind comment! I hope this chapter is enjoyable!**

* * *

><p>A scream escaped my lips.<p>

The pain was creeping up my body. It started from my stomach, but it slowly progressed upwards.

Minho told everyone to avoid telling me what a sting would do to me, but I had a pretty good idea.

I spent most of my time unconscious, dreaming about what seemed to be an alternative life in the Glade, only without Thomas.

I had this strange feeling that things were different now, not just for me but for everyone.

It felt odd. I knew that I was slowly going insane, yet I also knew that I was still sane. It was as if I couldn't control my body, as if it altered anything I wanted to say or do.

Another scream echoed through the hospital as Minho tried to calm me down. "It's alright Noona, it's alright. You're going to be okay"

Liar.

I panted heavily. My seizure-like moment had finally ended. The pain had become more tolerable.

I looked at Minho from the corner of my eye. I wanted to ask him where Thomas was. I wanted to ask him why Thomas hadn't visited me. All that came out was "Thomas.." in a quiet, dry voice.

"He's just doing some work. Don't worry about him Noona" Minho replied.

My vision blurred, signalling that I was about to pass out.

Passing out was my worst fear. The dreams were becoming worse, although I felt as if I had already gone through a similar event.

It was all too strange. All to familiar.

_Newt's was calling out to me. Why couldn't I hear what he was saying?_

_A women's voice kept on repeating the same words. "Wicked is good"_

_His expression changed, suddenly cold and full of hatred. _

_Why did I care what he thought of me? I hardly even knew him. Yet, at the same time, I felt like I did. I felt like he was someone important._

_I outstretched my arm, trying to reach out to him._

_As his arm reached toward me, the whole world went spinning in a downward spiral._

_I was flying, no, falling._

_Faster. Faster. My long, brown hair flew upwards._

_The ground was approaching faster than I would've wanted._

_My arms flew up to protect myself from the impact. _

_There was only one thought on my mind._

_Newt._

The moment my eyes opened, I grabbed a hold of the closest thing in my reach.

The thing I had grabbed was the collar of Newt's shirt. I had pulled him toward me so that we were face to face.

"You were there" I said in a coarse voice. "I saw you. Get out of my head!"

"Calm down love, calm down"

Something in his voice caused me to loosen my grip on him. Maybe it was the softness. It sounded so soothing.

I lay back down on the bed. I raised my trembling hand so that I could get a look at it.

They were covered in what seemed to be bulging, purplish veins, although the veins ended in a sharp, web-like point.

I forced myself into a sitting position. I wanted to ask Newt what Wicked was. I wanted answers.

I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak, to ask questions. But I didn't have control over my body.

"Wicked is good" I sounded like I hadn't had a sip of water in weeks. "Wicked is good"

Why did I repeat it? Why couldn't I stop?

Newt held a glass of water in front of me. "Have some water love"

He picked up one of my hands and put them on the glass. "Come on, drink"

My hand moved from the glass to his wrist. Without knowing, I pulled him closer and buried my head in his chest.

A flash of images went through my head.

A griever. Newt. The maze. Minho. Alby. Teresa. Blood. A jump. None of it made sense.

I began shaking.

Newt put an arm around me. "You'll be alright Estelle. We'll find something"

I grabbed his shirt and looked up at him. "They want me dead"

~o~

I sat upright on my bed, staring at the door.

Where was Thomas? I had sat here for over an hour, waiting for Thomas to visit.

He never did.

Contrary to what the Gladers thought, being stung doesn't make you go insane.

It was like a disease. It destroyed you from the inside. It took away your ability to think, to make proper decisions, and your ability to control your own body. Most of the time anyways.

Sometimes, my hand would move on its own, flailing around without me telling it to.

It was the strangest feeling.

The door began to open.

My head shot up in excitement. Was it Thomas? Did he finally find time to visit me?

Minho walked into the hospital.

All the excitement faded away.

I expected him to be here to check up on me again, but this time he looked frantic.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he shushed me. "We don't have time to talk"

"What do you mean?"

"Alby made the decision. They're going to throw you out"

"What?"

He grabbed my shoulders. "I'm going to do everything I can to stop them and come up with a plan to keep you safe. You have to promise me that you won't give in, okay? If you get thrown into the maze in this condition, you're dead for sure"

It was too much for me to process. "What are you talking about Oppa?"

"Just promise me"

I nodded. "I-I promise. But what are yo-"

He ran out of the hospital before I could finish.

Without his presence, the hospital feel eerily silent. The walls seemed to be caving in.

Something bad was definitely about to happen.

~o~

I woke up with my hands tied behind my head.

Where was I?

It was dark, except for a small light coming from above.

Some of my memories had returned to me.

I closed my eyes and thought about everything I had remembered and tried to piece everything together.

I've been here for about 4 months.

Newt and I have a complicated relationship.

Thomas and I have ended our relationship, although I can't remember how.

W.I.C.K.E.D sent me down here. The reason why is still unknown.

Thats all I could remember.

I groaned in frustration. What the hell was wrong with me?

I heard a creaking sound from above.

I looked up to see Gally holding his hand out. His expression unreadable. "It's time Estelle"

He hauled me out of what appeared to be a pit and held me from behind, motioning me to walk.

"What the hell are you doing?" I manage to say.

"Rules are rules. You.." he paused. "You have to be banished into the maze"

My eyes widened. I tried to free myself but his grip was too strong.

As we approached the doors of the maze, I realized that all the Gladers were there, minus Minho and Newt.

I looked around frantically, wanting Minho to save me.

Then I spotted him.

He was laying on the ground unconscious, not too far from where we were.

"Minho oppa!" I screamed. "Oppa! Help me! Minho!"

My throat burned from the screaming.

"Sorry, but theres nothing he can do" Gally said.

He pushed me to my knees and cut my hands free.

I observed the Gladers.

They all looked depressed. That didn't change my anger.

This is what Minho was talking about. He tried to save me from this, and now look at him. Unconscious.

I stood up shakily. I made a promise to Minho.

My eyes scanned for an opening in the circle of Gladers.

During this process, my eyes landed on Thomas. The moment our eyes met, his expression turned into a pained one.

His lips parted and mouth the words "_I'm sorry"_

_I'm sorry_ wasn't going to help. Two words weren't going to change my mind. It wasn't going to save my life. It wasn't going to help me keep my promise to Minho.

I scowled at him and turned away. I was completely done with him. Even though I didn't have my memory, I knew this was his fault. All of this.

Alby shouted a command, and the Gladers pointed wooden T-shaped sticks at me, pushing me toward the maze doors.

I was small enough to fit through the gaps. I could run. I could get Minho. But, then what?

Even if I managed to escape the circle of Gladers, Minho and I would have no where to go.

I looked at Minho.

Suddenly, I remembered.

I was sent here to die.

It wasn't just Thomas' fault. I was to blame as well.

Minho wasn't supposed to be worrying about me, he should be living here without a single memory of me.

He shouldn't be laying unconscious, he should be running through the maze, looking for a way out.

I've had so many chances to die, and yet I managed to avoid each time.

Not this time. I _had_ to go. I wasn't going to fight it.

I turned toward the doors of the maze.

A gust of wind shot out from the maze, indicating that the doors were about to close.

I took a breath. Please, please, please, please let me die. Every time I've avoided death, something bad has happened to someone I've cared about.

I just wanted it to stop. All of this.

The doors had begun closing, and the Gladers had been ordered to start pushing me toward the doors.

I walked slowly toward the doors. I hoped that my death was fast. I hoped that it was painless.

"Estelle" Alby said. "Its time"

I nodded, took a deep breath, and ran into the maze right before the doors closed.

The moment my foot entered the maze, I felt goosebumps appear.

I closed my eyes as the doors of the maze close.

Finally. _Finally._

How long have I waited for my death? I've survived longer than I was supposed to.

"How's it going love?"

My eyes opened to see Newt in front of me. He was in the maze.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I yelled.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "You don't get it yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how hard you try to kill yourself, I'll never let you die"

I let out a muffled, frustrated scream. "Why don't you understand that I just want to die?"

Newt grabbed my hand. "I'm not keeping you alive for you"

I raised an eyebrow. "Then who are you doing it for? Minho?"

"I'm keeping you alive for me"


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG almost 70 reviews?! No. Way. Thanks you guys! I can't even explain how happy it makes me when I read your reviews like it feels better than getting 100% on my tests XD Thank you thank you thank you soooooo much!**

**Lately I've been writing like crazy because I found out that listening to songs while writing is so much more enjoyable and inspiring! The songs I'm currently obsessed with are Good Boy by G-Dragon X Taeyang, Mental Breakdown by CL, Blue by Big Bang and Peter Pan by Exo (Chinese version) I guess you can tell that I'm obsessed with K-pop XD**

**BUUUTTTT I might not update for about a week because I have SO MANY PROJECTS X( I'll try to upload at least one chapter!**

**Ellie Everdeen: I have a habit of leaving my readers hanging XD I hope this chapter ties everything together. Thanks for reading!**

**emecdote: Thank you so much! I've read a lot of cliche ****fan fictions and most, if not all, make me cringe a bit XD I feel like adding unique plot twists makes the story a lot more enjoyable so I add them as much as possible. Plus, I don't like adding too much in a chapter. I feel like it would be too much to take in. Thanks so much for the feedback! It really made me feel like a good writer XD **

**Mina: I honestly have no idea how to reply to that but uhm thanks for taking the time to review anyways XD It warms my heart to know that you actually reviewed! Thanks again!**

**FairyTailShipper12: It actually took me so long to come up with that line because I didn't want it to be extremely cliche XD If you want to see more of Gally, then make sure to read the next chapter *hint hint* XD Thanks so much for reading my story!**

**KrisiCake: Wow, you reviewed so many times XD Thanks so much for that! It seems like my story gives you a lot of feels (I hope thats a good thing) XD OMG I LOVE AVATAR! APPA WAS LIKE ONE OF MY FAVOURITES XD I tend to write stories that have a sad ending (this is going to be one of them *hint hint...again*) Honestly, when I first read your username, I thought you were a fan of Exo cause of Kris XD Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Softball007: I tried to make it unpredictable. I guess I did a good job XD Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was taken aback. He was keeping me alive for <em>himself?<em>

"Well, now we're both dead" I say through my teeth. I didn't know how to reply to what he had said. Obviously, he was important to me before I had lost my memory, or I was important to him.

He snorted. "You're so ungrateful. I risked my life to keep you alive and thats all you have to say?"

"I didn't ask you to risk your life! I wanted to die!"

The moment those words came out, I began coughing.

I fell to my knees with my hand over my mouth.

"Estelle!" Newt kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my back.

Blood spilled from my hand. At this rate, I would puke out all the blood in my body.

A roar echoed through the maze.

"A Griever" Newt says looking behind him. "We should get going"

I ripped my arm from his grip. "You can go. I'm staying here"

"You can't just stay here and die, I'm not going to let you. I thought you understood that love"

I groaned. "Even if I do survive, I'll go insane. Literally! There's no point"

I touched the spot where I got stung. "I was dead the moment I got stung"

~o~

I did exactly what I said I would do. I sat in front of the maze doors, waiting for a Griever to come.

I heard occasional roars, but none that were close to where I, or should I say we, were sitting.

Newt had sat with me the whole time, sometimes standing up and checking the area.

In the hour that we had been there, Newt had been trying to make me remember him.

He told me that I had saved him, how we were close friends, how he had helped me through depression when someone by the name of Dylan interfered with my life.

Newt refused to tell me who Dylan was or what had happened between, but I was sure that it was a big deal considering that he had almost let me die.

Part of me was angry with him for nearly letting me die right in front of his eye, but the other half was disappointed that I lived.

Newt walked back to me and grabbed my hand. "We need to move. The Grievers are going to start coming out soon"

I turned my head away from him and made a small grunt like a child would.

He sighed. "Fine, you leave me no choice. Just don't puke on me please. This shirt is new from the box"

I gave Newt a confused look.

In one swoop, he lifted me into his arms and began walking, although his limp slowed him down a bit.

"Put me down!" I said, trying to loosen myself from his grip. "Newt, my ribs aren't completely healed yet! Let me go!"

"I told you, I'm not going to let you die"

Something in his voice told me that I should just stop. I was at a serious disadvantage here.

First of all, I kept on having flash backs and throwing up blood.

Second of all, I was way too weak to fight him off.

Third of all, if I tried to run, Newt could catch up to me, even though he had a limp.

After thinking about it, I stopped fighting. I let Newt carry me around the maze. I assumed he knew where he was going, since he seemed so confident in himself, although I doubt he knew how to fight off a Griever.

Finally, he put me down. "The sun is starting to set. We need to find a place to hide"

"Why don't we just run?"

He looked at me with a surprised expression. "You're actually trying to help me come up with a plan that'll help us survive?" Newt snorted. "That's new"

I didn't have the energy to make any remarks. I had to force my eyes to stay open. "Just hurry and come up with a plan"

Newt looked around. "How did you survive last time?"

I nearly face palmed. "You seriously think that I remember? I lost my memory, you idiot"

He gave me a hurt look. "Someones moody. Are you doing alright?"

I flashed a sarcastic smile. "Just cheeky" I said mocking his accent.

Multiple expressions flashed across his face. Guilt. Happiness. Sorrow.

Finally, a small smile appeared on Newt's face.

"What? Did I say something funny?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just focus on a way to get of here, okay love?"

Thats when I realized something.

Newt made the pain go away. Not just physical pain, mental pain. He made me forget about Minho. He almost convinced me to live. He brought my sanity back.

I stared at him. What was so special about him? Why was he able to manipulate my feelings?

There was a sharp pain at the back of my head.

I let out a small groan and clutched the sides of my head.

Newt was too busy looking for a safe area to notice.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face into my knees. The pain was unescapable.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Images kept on appearing and disappearing as quickly as they came. It was all too much.

Maybe some people went insane not because of the sting, but because they weren't strong enough to handle the memories or the pain that came along with them.

What if that happened to me?

My eyes shut as I tightened my grip.

I refused to go insane. I wouldn't let into the madness. It won't make my pain go away. Insanity wasn't the way to go.

_Dylan_.

My eyes shot open.

I remembered.

Not everything, but enough to explain everything.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "You alright love? What are you thinking about?"

I turned my head and gave Newt a small smile. "Nothing, I'm fine"

Turns out, along with my memories came my lying abilities.

~o~

Let me tell you something. Running with fractured ribs, a broken arm and a Griever sting is probably one of the hardest things I've ever done.

Somehow, Newt had managed to hear a Griever that was approaching us. He had pulled me up and forced me to start running behind him.

We weren't very fast, although no one could blame us.

Newt was still recovering from...his accident, and so was I.

Newt whipped his head around, looking for a place to hide from the Griever.

His hand was gripping mine tightly, just to make sure that I didn't make a run for it.

I sucked in my breath as I heard the footsteps.

One thing I didn't remember was how a Griever looked and I was completely grateful for that.

Newt pulled on my arm and dragged me toward a group of vines hanging off the maze wall.

"Hide here" he whispered concealing me in the vines.

He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to distract it. I'll lead it away from here"

The Griever roared. It was getting closer. In less than a minute, it would be here.

I tugged on his hand. "Come on. Hide yourself. Hurry up Newt!"

He finally gave in.

The moment he hid in the vines, the Griever turned the corner.

I froze.

From where I was, I couldn't see anything except for the ground of the maze.

Mechanical sounds echoed through the maze as the Griever walked through the corridor slowly, as if it knew we were here. I prayed that it didn't.

I saw what appeared to be one of the Grievers many feet in front of my face.

I was laying on the ground of the maze, hiding behind the vines. I was pretty well hidden, but if the Griever looked down, it would most definitely see me.

It walked by agonizingly slowly, its 'feet' piercing the ground as it did.

I was literally shaking. My heart pumped so loudly that I swore the Griever heard it.

I waited until I could no longer hear the Grievers footsteps.

As I fixed myself into a sitting position, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What do we do now?" I whispered to Newt.

No reply.

I turned my head, expecting to see a blond, british boy standing behind me. Instead, I saw vines. Just vines.

Newt was gone.

~o~

I panicked.

I wanted to scream out his name. I wanted to find him. But I knew that if I did, that would end up killing me.

Wait. Why did I care? Dying was what I wanted, right?

Maybe seeing a Griever changed my mind. Maybe it was the terror of dying a slow, painful death.

I nodded. That was probably it, but I knew that I was lying to myself. It was all Newt.

He had finally forgiven me for what I had done to him.

I wasn't going to let him go now. I wasn't going to die.

I didn't want him in my life, I _needed _him. He kept me sane. He kept me alive.

When I Dylan broke me, Newt was there to pick up all the pieces.

And in return, I did nothing.

I limped through the maze, looking around. I needed to find him.

I bit back a groan. My stomach burned. My left arm was completely useless. It dangled by my side.

It had gotten a little brighter. The sun was going to rise soon. The night was almost over.

Thats when I heard it.

The breathing.

It was too loud to be Newts. Too hungry.

A Griever was watching me.

Don't stop walking, I told myself. Get away. Run. How the hell was I supposed to out run a Griever, especially in this condition?

My legs were starting to become weak. Fear was starting to set in.

A corner was coming up.

I could turn. I could run. There was a small chance of surviving that, but it was better than aimlessly walking around while pretending that a Griever wasn't watching me from 20 feet away.

I spun on my heel the moment I reached the corner.

I was about to take off, but I had run into something- Newt.

Newt opened his mouth to speak, but my hand covered his mouth. I shook my head.

I looked behind him and saw a cliff. It wasn't unusual in the maze, but it was the sound that came from the bottom. It sounded like running water.

_That_ wasn't normal. The Creators must've added it recently while no runners were exploring the maze.

Newt's blue eyes darted around, looking for what I was so scared about.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his mouth. He began slowly pulling me toward him.

I was about to ask him what he was doing, but his eyes were filled with terror. Even before I looked, I knew that the Griever was behind me. _Right _behind me.

Newt's eyes darted from me to the Griever as we slowly walked away from it.

There was no where to go though. It was a dead end, unless we jumped off the cliff, but I've had enough of that.

I could hear the Griever growling quietly under its breath. Any minute now, it was going to pounce.

The cliff was just a foot away.

Newt's eyes met mine. He stopped walking and I nearly bumped into him.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear "Sorry love"

The Griever roared as Newt threw me off the cliff and into the river below.

~o~

My eyes shot open as I coughed and wheezed.

I turned to my side and spit out as much water as I could.

I heard panting at my side, so I turned around to see Newt.

He was soaking wet and was kneeling above me. "CPR finally worked" he said, still panting.

I looked around. We were still in the maze.

The river rushed violently a couple of feet away from us, but other than that we seemed to be safe. The sun had just risen, illuminating the maze.

Newt's eyes began to close.

I tried to get up to catch him before he fell, but my whole body was so sore that I could hardly move.

He landed with a 'thump' beside me. Scratches and bruises now covered his face and arms. Dark circles were beginning to form under his bright blue eyes.

Newt had saved me again. He had risked his life for me, even after what I had done.

I closed my eyes and lay down beside him.

"Thanks Newt" I whispered. "I-"

I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud, even if he was asleep.

Was I afraid to admit it? I already knew the truth, but saying it aloud took a lot more courage than thinking it.

"I love you" I thought. But I didn't say it.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

im kidding

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I updated A LOT this week even though I'm so busy. Guess I'm not going to get a good mark on my <strong>**projects XD Whhhaattevveerrr. Well, now that I've written everything I could think of, I'm having a bit of writers block hehe. So, if anyone has any good ideas for the story please please please please please tell me because I seriously need help XD Thanks for actually reading this! (I hope at least one person does XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I NEED OPINIONS!**

**I'm basing this story off the movie, but the second movie isn't coming out for a while so I'm debating on ending the story in like the first movie or the second-third book but I don't have the third book and I didn't finish the second book in time because it almost became overdue at my library hehe I went back to the library to get it again but it was gone D': ****But yeaaaaah idk what to do XD**

**P.S. I'm sorry for scaring everyone because of the ending of the last chapter XD**

**P.P.S Theres some swearing in this chapter because I felt like people their age would be swearing and I want this story to be as realistic as possible so if swearing offends you IM SO SORRY JUST TELL ME AND ILL TAKE THE SWEARING OUT**

**Softball007: Yeah, I'll probably end up adding Teresa soon and then the whole maze thing, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**EmmaLovesTmr: OKOK I won't XD So sorry for scaring you XD Thanks for reading my story!**

**PrincessEnchilada: I'll try not to, but no promises XD Hmmm I really want to add a scene like that, but I'm not good at writing scenes like that XD Thanks for reading!**

**Krisicake: Sorry about that XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mina: It's alright, but I'm glad my writing gives you that many feels XD I feel like the relationship is kind of progressing slowly though, compared to many other popular NewtXOC stories, so I've began speeding up the relationship. Sorry about the end, but I just couldn't resist XD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**InvisibleSoul4: I have to keep on apologizing for scaring everyone XD It won't be shown in this chapter, but I'll probably add it soon *hint hint* XD I've actually been running out of plot twist so the story is probably going to get less entertaining XD I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I grunted as I dragged Newt across the maze ground.<p>

He was too heavy for me to carry by myself so I had to drag him by the legs across the ground. I was sure that he was going to be sore when he woke up because the ground wasn't exactly smooth.

I propped Newt up against a wall and sat down beside him, panting.

The sun was high in the sky and I still wasn't even close to the maze doors yet.

I looked at Newt, but immediately looked away. I felt uncomfortable around him now that I had admitted my feelings to myself.

A cough escaped my lips, followed by some blood.

I had forgotten.

I was stung. I was still going insane. I was still going to die.

The worst part was that I actually wanted to live now.

Not just for Minho. I wanted to be with Newt.

~o~

I screamed out of frustration and punched a wall.

"Lost. I'm fucking lost! Ugh!"

The river had taken us to a part of the maze that I didn't know of.

I had memorized about three quarters of the maze but we were in the quarter that I had never been in. What were the chances?

I looked around. I had no idea where to go.

Newt was still knocked out so I couldn't ask him. I didn't know whether to wait for him to wake up or try to get myself out of here myself.

There was a chance that I would end up wandering into a familiar part of the maze, but I could also end up getting more lost.

I turned to Newt. I needed to wake him up.

I sat down next to him and started shaking him. "Wake up!"

His head rolled to the side lifelessly.

For a split second, I thought that he had died.

Immediately, I put my head to his chest, listening for a heart beat.

Faintly, I could hear the _thump thump_ of his heart.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You enjoy cuddling love?"

I staggered back. "Newt!"

Newt gave me a grin then rubbed his eyes. "You have a thing for me, don't you love?"

I smiled, remembering my first day at the glade. "I was listening for a heart beat, idiot"

"Sure you were" He opened his arms. "If you want to cuddle, you can ask me anytime"

I gave him a disgusted look, but I had butterflies in my stomach. I knew that he was joking, but I wish he wasn't.

"Get up. We have to get out of here, plus I have no idea where we are" I said turning away from him.

I heard him groan as he got up. "Take it easy. We just survived a whole night in the maze. Do you realize how amazing it is that we aren't dead?"

"I guess I'm better at surviving then I would like"

Newt walked to stand beside me then started to look around. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not sure where we are either"

My mouth dropped open. "Holy crap"

"It seems like we're lost"

"No shit!"

~o~

I fall to my knees. I was exhausted from walking all day.

A few hours had passed. Newt and I had spent all that time running around the maze, looking for a way out.

Newt tugged on my arm. "We have to go"

"But I'm tired" I whined.

Newt rolled his eyes. "I thought you were fit. Come on! It's going to rain soon and I want to make it to the Glade before that"

I _was _fit. What Newt didn't seem to know was that the sting was slowly taking my life away. It was draining away all my energy. My life force, some would say.

I took a deep breath then stood up. "Fine. Do you know this area?"

Newt looked around. "I think so. We're close to the exit, I think"

"I think isn't very reassuring"

"Better than nothing" Newt took my hand. "Let's go"

I walked as fast as I could, but there were so many twists and turns in the maze that I could hardly keep up to Newt, even though he had a limp.

Finally, I saw it.

The maze doors.

A smile flashed across my face.

Newt pulled my arm forward. "Hurry up Estelle"

I sped up my pace.

Thunder crashed above. I had a strange feeling that something was wrong.

I inhaled as my foot entered the Glade. Home free.

Or so I thought.

~o~

Gally shoved me to the ground. "What the hell are you doing back here shank?"

"What the hell do you mean?" I said standing up again. "I survived. I'm not staying there and you can't force me to"

"That's enough!" Alby yelled, breaking us apart.

I swallowed the blood that had rushed into my mouth when Gally pushed me.

My eyes scanned the crown for Minho. Where was he?

"She shouldn't be here Alby. You know that" Gally said. "She was banished into the maze. You can't just let her back in! Look at her!"

I touched my face. How _did _I look?

My arms and collar bone area were covered in bulging, purple and blue veins. At least, they appeared to be veins. Had the veins spread to my face as well?

Alby stared at me expressionlessly. I looked away. There was something about his gaze that gave me an odd feeling.

"Her name is already crossed off the wall. Lets just throw her back into the maze" Gally said, snapping Alby out of his trance. "Minho will never know"

My head shot up. "Minho? Where is he? What did you do to him!"

Alby raised his hands up. "Calm down, he's safe"

By now, I was breathing heavily. "No. You knocked him out. What happened to never hurting another Glader? Where the hell is he!"

"Estelle, calm down" said Newt from behind me. "Just trust Alby. He's probably running around in the maze looking for you"

My hands shook.

Finally, I let out a hostile grunt and pushed my way out of the circle of Gladers.

I made my way to my hut, surprisingly without anyone stopping me.

"We'll settle this tomorrow" I heard Alby say as I walked off.

As I was about to close the door, someone from the other side held it open.

I opened the door slightly, only to see Thomas. "I need to talk to you"

~o~

"What do you mean 'Who are you'?" I said. "You can't just burst in here, tell me all your problems then ask who I am"

"Well you can't just kiss me out of nowhere!" Thomas said defensively. "I thought that since you did that and had some memory, you could tell me who you were and how you were important. Anything that will help me figure out why I've seen you before"

I sighed. Telling him everything would most probably make things awkward, but at that moment I didn't even care.

"We were a couple" I said half heartedly. "We dated for about a year. It was fun. I remember you told me you loved me. I remember our first anniversary. You had taken me out at midnight and-"

I stopped myself. Why was I remembering all of this suddenly?

I looked at Thomas. His expression was unreadable.

Suddenly, he took my face in one of his hands and pressed his lips against mine. **(A/N: Sorry Mina XD)**

The feeling of his lips were so familiar, so welcoming. I deepened the kiss slightly before pulling back. What the hell just happened? What was I doing?

His hand was still on my cheek, our foreheads were still pressed together. "Your one of the only things I remember, I just don't want to lose anything else"

I avoided his gaze.

I couldn't face him. He was my first love. He was the first person I actually cared about. But I had left out one crucial detail in our relationship.

"Thomas..." I said quietly. "You're the reason why I was sent down here to die. Our relationship is over. You love someone else"

~o~

I lay in my hammock, thinking about Thomas.

Part of me wanted to be with him again, just like old times, but I knew it was wrong. He had always loved Teresa more.

But I missed him. Even if he wasn't my boyfriend, I just wanted to be with him as a friend. He was dependable. I could trust him. Or at least I used to.

The door of my hut flew open. Minho stood at the opening, dripping wet from the rain.

I sat up immediately. "Oppa!"

Minho threw his arms around me. "You're safe. I don't believe it. I'm so sorry"

I pulled him closer. "They're going to throw me out. I-I'm scared"

I felt his grip tighten on my shirt.

"No. They won't. This time, I'll make sure that no one lays a finger on you"

~o~

I waited anxiously in my seat for the decision to be made.

Gally was arguing with Minho about whether I should be allowed to stay or not.

"Everyone else that's been stung had to be banished. What makes her so special?" Gally said, motioning to me.

"Think about what you just said. What makes _her_ so special. She's a shucking girl!" Minho argued back.

I didn't bother listening to much of what they were saying.

"Don't worry" Newt said patting my shoulder. "Do you want to go back to your hut? I'll come with you if you want"

I nodded then stood up. It wasn't requirement for me to be there. They didn't want me there anyways.

I sighed as I took a seat, leaning against the wall.

Newt sat down beside me. "Minho's going to convince them to let you stay, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do"

But part of me didn't want Minho to see me in this state.

"Can I ask you something?" Newt said suddenly. "Noona means older sister. Oppa means older brother. Why do you call Minho oppa when you're older than him?"

I smiled. "Well, ever since we were kids, he would always act like the older brother. He would actually force me to call him oppa" I laughed a bit. "I guess I got used to it"

Newt shifted a bit to face me. He opened his arms. "You need to cuddle love? Sounds like you do"

I laughed. "No thanks. Go cuddle with someone else, you bloody hooker"

"Awh, come on love" Newt said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I've never actually seen you show any affection for a Glader before, except for Thomas"

I poked Newts arm. "So what? Are you jealous?"

He scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself love, you're not my type"

"Then why are you hugging me idiot"

"Because you're so easy"

I pushed him a bit. "Easy? What do you mean?"

Newt rested his chin on my shoulder. "Nothing"

His breath felt warm against the bare skin of my neck.

"Why are you so close?" I stuttered a bit.

Newt turned his head ever so slightly to press his lips against my neck.

"Newt" I said stuttering more.

Newt pulled away and started laughing. "So what I mean? Easy"

I groaned as I pushed him. "You're such a bloody bastard!"

Newt hugged me. "Don't be so uptight"

"You're not even good at seduction. That was just plain awkward"

"Don't pretend you didn't like it"

I scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself _love_, you're not even my type" I said mocking him.

Before he could reply, the door of my hut flew open.

Minho stood at the doorway. His eyes darted from me to Newt, probably wondering why we were in this position.

As I opened my mouth to explain, Minho cut me off.

"I lost. They wouldn't listen. Alby wants to throw you out"


	14. Chapter 14

**I sincerely apologize for this crappy chapter and I feel really bad for making everyone wait longer than usual so I kinda rushed to get this one out hehe. I hope it isn't too crappy.**

**BUT OMG 87 REVIEWS?! NO WAY OMGOMGOMG THANKS SO MUCH! I'M ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS! I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN MY JOY! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! *FANGIRL SCREAM***

**Ellie Everdeen: Your review brought me so much joy like I can't even explain XD Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: I have no idea how to reply to that but uh HOPE YOU ENJOY XD**

**InvisibleSoul4: Omg I'm so sorry for giving you so many feels omg I didn't think that the story was that heart breaking. Maybe cuz I'm heartless XD I'm glad you're enjoying the story though! (I hope XD) I hope this chapter makes you fangirl too XD Though the ending is a little -.- hehehe**

**Krisicake: I actually never liked Alby much. In the book anyways. But yes. They shall die in hell like the pieces of klunk they are. Burn. (Omg I'm so creepy XD) Hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

**PrincessEnchilada: Omg your review actually made me laugh so hard like it started off like OMG PISS OFF LITTLE SLINTHEADS to update soon :D LIKE I CAN'T XD I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Whovain101: Fuck indeed XD Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**PureBloodGirl: Yup, she's immune to the sting, but I'll get more into that later on. I plan for this story to go all the way into the beginning of The Death Cure, but I might end it sooner, but I definitely want to add Group B. Sure! I actually love the name Emma because Emma Stone XD I hope that you like this chapter! **

**Softball007: Because Alby and Gally have pieces for klunk as brains XD IM JOKING IM JOKING DONT KILL ME ALBY AND GALLY FANS! anyyywaaayyyss thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**FairyTailShipper12: Don't you know she's human toooooooooo! She's gonna kill you all anyways! *claps* My lyrics are superior to any other cover XD Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Mina: #Iloveyourhashtags XD I actually had so much trouble writing that because I suck so bad at writing romantic stuff so I try to keep it light and humorous XD I promise that's the last time they'll kiss. Probably. Maybe once more just for the story but not like make out and stuff cuz NEWELLE. I love that ship name XD Thanks so much for the support! I hope that this chapter is enjoyable!**

**ShabrinaSalsa: It seems that a lot of people like the Newelle fluffy scenes (oh god I sound so weird blek XD) That sounds like a good idea, but I actually already wrote the last chapter (I could wait XD) and it wouldn't really fit in, but if you want to use this story and kinda create you're own where they end up going into the modern world, feel free! Just make sure to PM me before just so that I know you're using my characters/plot line. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**EmmaLovesTmr: Updated! I don't think the ending is going to be all that cheerful though hehe XD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! **

* * *

><p>I let out a groan of pain as my body hit the hard, cold ground in the pit.<p>

I flipped my body over to glare at Gally. "Why? Why can't I just die here? Why do I have to get killed in the maze by goddamn Grievers?"

Gally locked the pit and stared at me expressionlessly. "You're different, but that doesn't mean that you should die differently. Every person that's been stung died in the maze"

He was about to turn away, but he seemed to remember something. "And you didn't go through the Changing"

I gave him a confused look.

Gally seemed to notice my confusion, as he continued to explain. "You've been stung over a week ago, and yet you're still sane. Every person thats ever been stung has gone insane in a few days. They would go through so much pain and suffering...the Changing is something that is unescapable" He glared at me with such hatred that I froze. "Yet you haven't even changed one bit. You're dangerous. You survived two nights in the maze. You survived being stung by a Griever. This time, I'm going to make sure that you die for sure"

~o~

I ran my fingers on the bars that trapped me in the pit.

A shadow loomed over me.

Newt sat down in front of the pit with a tray of food in his hands. "Hungry"

Silently, I reached through the gaps in the bars and took a sandwich off the tray.

Newt sighed. "Minho tried. He really did, but these shucking Gladers are too ignorant to want any change. That's why we haven't escaped the maze yet"

"I know he tried" I took a bite of the sandwich. Bland. The box didn't bring up much with Thomas.

As if on cue, I heard a scream. Thomas's to be exact.

Newt turned toward the sound. "What was that?"

"Help me!"

I pulled myself up to get a better look at what was going on.

I saw Thomas run out of the forest, screaming for help. Not far behind him, a Glader, Ben I believe, chased after him. There was something wrong with him, though. He looked...like me.

Newt grabbed a large, wooden stick and ran toward the two boys.

I didn't want to watch what he was going to do. I already knew what had happened to Ben.

He got stung.

At least I wasn't alone. For once.

~o~

I stared blankly at the wall, thinking about what Gally said. Why haven't I experienced the Changing yet?

I shut my eyes and tried my hardest to remember. Anything was okay. I just wanted more memories.

Even though it might sound odd, I felt like I was missing out. I was stung yet I luckily didn't go through the Changing. But for some reason, I wanted to go through it.

I heard the crunch of dried grass, causing me to turn.

Minho approached me with a look of distress on his face. He took a seat across from me and gave me a sad smile. "I guess I have some good news"

My head shot up in curiosity. "What happened?"

"You're not getting banished any time soon. Ben's getting banished first. He deserves it more"

"What did he do?"

"Tried to kill Thomas, I think"

I didn't bother asking why. I knew for sure that Ben had been stung. I knew for sure that Ben regained his memories of Thomas. He just wanted revenge. Did Ben remember me?

"So, when am I getting banished?"

Minho stretched out his legs. "I'm not sure, but I'm not going to stop trying to get them to spare you. I promised you I'd get you free. I'm not planning on breaking that promise anytime soon"

I gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks oppa"

Minho let out a slight groan as he stood up. "Well, in the mean time, I still have to do my job. I need to find a way out. If you remember anything-"

"You'll be the first to know"

A grin appeared on his face. "Have fun in jail"

~o~

Days passed.

I felt horrible.

The pit was so boring, so quiet.

I would rather stay in the maze for another night then stay in the pit. At least there would be something to do in the maze.

Newt and Minho came to visit me occasionally, but they had their hands full because of Ben. On top of that, they were both Keepers, so they had a lot more responsibilities.

I gave up completely on trying to remember anything. Nothing else had come back to me.

Instead, I tried to figure out why I was possibly immune to the Changing. Was it WICKED preventing me from remembering anything?

I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to figure out the answer.

One thing I _did_ remember was the chip that was implanted into my brain. I knew they could control my actions and take away my memory, but has the chip malfunctioned? I wasn't sure.

That's when I heard it.

Yelling. Not the usual yelling or whooping of the Gladers. It sounded...like encouragement? _That_ definitely wasn't normal.

I sat up and immediately ran to the bars, straining my neck to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"Don't you do it Tommy!" I heard Newt yell as the doors closed.

What the hell was going on?

Silence. Everything suddenly went silent the moment the doors closed.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What's going on?"

My yells seemed to snap everyone out of a trance, as the Gladers suddenly erupted in a wave of questions.

A heard the crunch of dried grass as someone neared the pit.

I smiled as I saw Newt walking toward me with the keys to my cell in his hand, although there was something off about him.

"Newt? What are you doing?" I said as he unlocked the cell. "What happened?"

"Alby..." he paused. "Didn't make it out of the maze in time. Tommy ran into the maze right before the doors closed. They're both bloody dead for sure"

"Wait, what?" I said, confused. "Minho was with Alby the whole time. No way that he didn't make it? Where's Minho? I want to talk to him"

Newt couldn't look me in the eye.

Before he said it, I already knew what he was going to say.

"Minho's stuck in the maze too, love"

~o~

I waited anxiously in front of the maze doors. I knew that in the morning Minho, Thomas and Alby would walk out.

I rubbed my temples. Minho was the Keeper of Runners. How could he get stuck in the maze? It didn't make sense.

"Sitting here isn't going to keep them alive, love"

Newt let out a small grunt as he sat down next to me.

I flashed a sarcastic smile. "Thanks for the tip"

We sat in silence for a while, none of us knowing what to say.

Finally, Newt decided to break the silence. "Have you seen the Cliff yet?"

He had immediately caught my interest. "What's the Cliff?"

Newt leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Truthfully, I have no idea what it is. It's basically exactly how it sounds. It's a Cliff. It's real odd though. Seems like theres no bottom"

I thought about it. "I should go and take a look with Minho"

Before he could reply, a mechanical bug landed swiftly on his head.

"Bloody hell" Newt said looking up. "It's a bloody beetle blade"

I cracked up a bit.

The beetle blade crawled back toward the wall and began climbing straight up, revealing the word _WICKED_ on its back.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wicked?"

Newt gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

It sounded so familiar.

Suddenly, a wave of images swept through my mind.

"Wicked" I mumbled to no one in particular. "Wicked is good. World in catastrophe, killzone experiment department...Killzone.."

Newt waved a hand in front of my steel eyes. "Are you alright, love?"

I grabbed his arms and flashed a huge smile. "Killzone. I remember! The Sun Flares, WICKED, killzones, the Flare, everything!"

Newt smiled back, although it seemed more like a confused smile than a genuine smile. "Care to elaborate? What the shuck is a Flare?"

"The Flare's a disease that-" My tongue suddenly went numb.

I attempted to speak, but no words came out, as if something was blocking me from speaking.

"Estelle? What's wrong?" Newt shook me slightly. "Estelle?"

Mindlessly, I stood up. "_What's going on?" _I tried to say. Unsurprisingly, no words escaped my mouth.

Step by step, I began to walk away from Newt and into the forest.

What was my body doing? Why couldn't I talk?

Fortunately, it didn't take long for me to figure out why I couldn't control my body.

WICKED was controlling me. The chip they implanted was still fresh in my brain.

What the hell were they doing to me?

My body suddenly took a sharp right turn and continued into the forest.

That's when I realized what they were trying to do.

They didn't want me to remember. They didn't want anyone to know about WICKED, or anything about the world's current state. It would mess up the trials completely. But what would taking me into the forest do?

I heard a ear piercing crunch as I stepped on the bones of a deceased Glader.

My body had finally stopped walking, but I had began reaching for the dagger that I kept strapped onto my belt.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I wasn't looking forward to what I was about to do to myself.

Slowly, I rested the dagger on my wrist. A stream of blood began to trickle from the small cut.

It was clear what WICKED was trying to do.

Suicide wasn't unknown here. Many people have tried it.

With Minho stuck in the maze for the night, the Gladers will probably assume that he's the reason why I "committed suicide."

My breathing sped up. _"Someone! Help me!" _I tried to say, but it was pointless.

WICKED had total control over my body. The only thing I could control were my eyes and my lungs.

With a swift motion, I pulled the dagger back.


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG ALMOST 100 REVIEWS. I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EVERRRRR. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! **

**ONCE AGAIN THIS IS IN THIRD PERSON MEANING READERS POV! Sorry for changing the POV every now and then.**

**Also, I just finished reading The Death Cure (I cried my eyes out) and ****started re-reading The Maze Runner because its such a good book! So I'll probably be added parts of the book into this story as well.**

**InvisibleSoul4: hehe sorry XD Well I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Coming up with ideas is so hard now. I actually love your reviews so much XD They always make me laugh (and people stare at me like I'm ****crazy but WUHEVER) Thanks so much for the support!**

**PurebloodGirl: I actually think that TMR is just as good as The Hunger Games. It deserves so much more popularity! I don't think my writing is that good but THANKKSSSSS XD No, I don't have a BETA. What is it anyways? Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And don't worry, I love long reviews XD**

**PrincessEnchilada: OMGGGG I'M SO FLATTERED! THANKS! YOU'RE TOO KIND! I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update faster next time XD**

**EmmalovesTMR: Aw! That makes me feel great! Thanks so much for reading my story!**

**Krisicake: Weirdo's unite! XD I was planning to kill off Alby to follow the story line, so great news! XD Maybe she'll be banished, maybe she won't. Guess you have to read to find out hehe I'm so evil XD I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I tried to make this story as unique as possible. I guess I'm doing a good job XD Thanks so much for reading! I hope this chapter gives you feels XD**

**Softball007: Gally really is a slinthead XD Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**FairyTailShipper12: *raises hands up* Okay Okay! I won't kill her off! XD Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story! **

**Mina: I try to add as many cliffhangers as possible. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for making you wait so long! I shall try to update as quick as possible! XD Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Is it weird that I have unicorn socks?**

* * *

><p>Newt looked at the forest, wondering what happened to Estelle all of a sudden.<p>

It wasn't normal for her to just walk off like that, especially while she was about to tell him something that seemed important.

Sighing, he sat up and began walking toward the forest.

"Something isn't right" he mumbled under his breath.

Pushing branches out of the way, Newt made his way deeper into the forest, following the fresh prints of running shoes in the dirt.

As he kept walking, a strange feeling began seeping through him.

Slowly, Newt walked faster and faster until he broke out into a complete run.

"Estelle!" he called out.

Suddenly, something caught his foot.

Newt let out a grunt as he fell to the ground. He flipped himself over to look at what he had tripped over.

A leg.

He shot up and squinted to get a better look.

His hand shot up to cover his mouth before he puked.

Estelle was lying there, bloody and pale. The only colour on her skin was the dark, purple veins running across her body.

The cuts in her wrists were still oozing blood.

Her dark hair was covering her face and torso. The ends were dipped in her blood.

Newt's head spun. The sight was disgusting. He needed to get help, but his legs were too weak to carry his own weight.

He was going to pass out.

Newt's hand felt around for something to grab onto. Something to pull himself up. His hand gripped a nearby branch.

With a small gasp, he pulled himself to his feet.

Newt staggered forward a few steps before passing out.

His body landed with a thump beside Estelle's bleeding body.

~o~

Newt's eyes shot open.

Newt stood up dizzily before his memory came flooding back.

Estelle.

"Holy crap"

He scanned his surroundings.

Newt was currently sitting on a bed in the infirmary.

The stench of blood was nearly unbearable.

"Finally awake?"

His head whipped to the side to see Estelle sitting on a bed, leaning against a wall beside a window.

Her hands were in her lap. Stitches ran across her wrists, sealing the wounds.

Newt's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say.

Estelle looked down at her wrists with a blank expression. "They're alive. They survived"

Newt tilted his head slightly. "Who?"

"Minho, Tommy and Alby" Estelle looked a wall that separated her and Newt from another part of the infirmary. "Alby was stung. Tommy's probably going to get in trouble. Gally wants to hold a Gathering. Everyone's waiting for you"

Her sentences were short and emotionless. Something had definitely changed about her, and it wasn't just the attempted suicide.

Newt got out of the bed, not wanting to have a conversation. "Thanks for telling me. Guess I'll see you later"

Estelle didn't reply as Newt walked out.

"Was remembering that bad?" Minho said from outside the window.

Estelle sighed as she turned her head to face her younger brother. "You didn't see it. It's horrible"

Minho gave her a concerned look. "Are you still up for running?"

Estelle nodded.

Minho smiled and began to walk away.

"Maybe staying in the maze would be safer than leaving" she said quietly.

Minho didn't seem to hear.

~o~

Thomas turned as Minho tapped his shoulder.

Behind him, a small group of runners followed him, Estelle included.

"Will this be enough?" Minho motioned toward the runners.

Thomas nodded. "Perfect"

As they ran, Estelle gave Minho an annoyed look. "Why are they here?" she whispered.

"Don't worry" Minho assured her. "They aren't going to stay in the maze for long"

Estelle sighed but nodded. "Fine"

She inhaled as she entered the maze.

The lingering smell of vines and blood was more familiar than she would've liked.

~o~

Estelle stood off to the side as the runners and Thomas looked at the crushed Griever corpse.

There was a disgusting suction sound as Minho pulled a device out of what seemed to be a Griever's organ.

As they discussed what the device could be, Estelle looked up at the sky.

What would it be like to have a mental breakdown? To slowly go insane?

"_I'll find out soon enough"_ she thought as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"You guys go ahead" Minho said, snapping Estelle out of her thoughts. "Estelle and I are going to stay for a little while longer"

Thomas nodded. "Stay alive"

Minho grinned. "Only if you do"

The moment the runners turned the corner, Minho and Estelle took off in the other direction.

"Where's this cliff thing?" Estelle asked once she matched Minho's pace.

"Pretty far. About a mile away"

Estelle groaned.

As they ran, Minho told Estelle the story about his night in the maze.

Thomas tricking the Grievers. Making them fall off the cliff. Tying Alby up using vines. It seemed too lucky to be true.

As they turned a corner, their shoes skid across the hard ground of the maze. The sound echoed through the natural corridor.

Minho put a hand in front of Estelle, signalling for her to stop.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We're here"

He pointed toward the nearest right turn. "Down that alley. Be careful. A lot of runners've fallen off the cliff"

Estelle nodded as she followed Minho.

The sight was amazing.

The cliff seemed to lead to nothingness. It was as if she was looking into space.

"What did you want to do?" Minho asked.

"I want to find out where it leads, like what's at the bottom" Estelle said.

Minho groaned. "We've tried. Let's just say that it never ends well"

Estelle shrugged. "You agreed to this. I'm not letting you back out"

Minho sighed, then nodded. "What's your plan?"

Estelle grinned. "Lower me down"

~o~

It had taken some convincing, but Minho had finally agreed to her plan.

Minho pulled as many vines off the walls as he could, keeping the top attached to the wall. "The longest time I'll spend lowering you down is three minutes, understand? If you don't reach the bottom after three minutes, I'm pulling you back up and we forget everything"

Estelle rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright"

As they braided the vines together, Minho couldn't stop staring at her wrists.

"What did you remember?" he asked.

Estelle suddenly cringed. "Everything. From when we were little to now"

Minho raised an eyebrow. "How were we as kids? Anything drastically important?"

Estelle straightened her posture. "For starters, my real name isn't even Estelle"

Minho stopped braiding. "But from what I remember, you've been calling yourself Estelle since-"

"Since we were taken by WICKED" Estelle finished for him. "They brainwashed us, Oppa. None of our 'names' are actually our real names"

Minho thought for a little bit. "Then whats your name"

Estelle stood up and stretched her arms. "It's Yerin" She laughed. "Typical korean name. Try not to call me that"

Minho faked a smile. What else had WICKED taken away from their lives?

Estelle looked at the long rope that the two had made. "I think its long enough. I swear it's long enough to cover this whole alley"

Minho looked down the cliff. "Let's hurry"

Estelle tugged on the rope. "Seems strong enough"

"If you feel like anything is wrong, call to me. I'll pull you up right away" Minho said.

Estelle rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying. It'll be fine"

Just as she said that, a mechanical sound came from the cliff.

Minho turned on his heel to stare at the cliff.

Curiously, Estelle looked down the cliff, standing dangerously close to the edge.

"Noona" Minho said cautiously. "Get away from there. We should come back tomorrow"

His voice didn't seem to reach her.

Estelle looked down the cliff, hypnotized.

The sounds became louder.

Minho reached out to drag Estelle away from the edge, but something beat him to it.

With a wheeze, a mechanical arm grabbed Estelle and pulled her off the edge.

"Noona!" Minho nearly fell off the cliff himself as he reached out to grab his sisters hand.

Estelle reached out as she fell backwards.

But it was too late.


End file.
